


Transformers: Redemption (English Version)

by XJaneShepardX



Series: Transformers Redemption (Russian/English) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, M/M, Matrix of Leadership (Transformers), Megatron Prime, Megatron The Matrix Bearier, Not Beta Read, OOC, Other, Outer Space, Past Relationship(s), Point One Percenter, Spaceships, The Transformers: Lost Light, War, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: Confrontation with Shockwave didn't pass without consequences, Optimus's spark began to decay, and the  Matrix of Leadership decided that his successor will be... Megatron, who wants to finally end the war.The Lost Light crew is on their way to find the Knights of Cybertron, and few of the crew know that their second captain is the new Prime. Moreover, Megatron himself doesn't know about it.This is a separate story based on comics and has nothing to do with my main fanfic 'Transformers: Rebirth Of A Prime, the central character of which is also Megatron. Here characters look like in comics, but Megatron's altform is a fighter jet from the movie Transformers 2007. IDW Megatron's appearance is my second favorite after Animated.(!)All pictures and soundtracks in the text belong to their owners(!)(!)And of course sorry for my English(!)P.S. Recently found out that there is an oficial comics with the same name. But I didn't read it. In my fanfic 'Redemption' means that Autobots also have to redeem themselves and Megatron eventually must become the new Leader of Cybertron... if he can let go of the past.
Relationships: Dominus Ambus/Rewind (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron/Minimus Ambus (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Terminus (Transformers), Megatron/Ultra Magnus (Transformers), Pharma/Ratchet (Transformers), Rodimus&Megatron
Series: Transformers Redemption (Russian/English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134443
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue. Chapter 1. A fateful decision.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDVtMYqUAyw) **

Optimus put away the datapad and leaned back in his chair, ex-venting wearily. The day turned out to be tense today. Another Senate meeting, an inspection of one of the construction sites and, of course, the next court hearing in the captured Decepticon leader’s case. The trial, which has been going on for more than a month. People need justice, and the Autobot propaganda makes the other side of the conflict to blame for everything. On their part, the Decepticons are the enemy that must be destroyed completely. Megatron surrendered, thus wanting to end the energonshed... and call the fire on himself.

The last thing that Optimus Prime remembered was how they challenged Shockwave together, then the explosion... Prime managed to push Megatron aside... and when he came online in the medical bay and a few days later was able to more or less perceive the information, Ratchet told what happened to him.

_“That electromagnetic burst somehow repolarized your spark... It began to decay slowly. We do not know how to stop the process... and if is it possible...”_

_“How much time do I have?”_

_“Considering the initial power of the charge… at the current decay rate about… from one hundred and forty vrons to one hundred and seventy.”_

_“So little?”_

_“Another in your place wouldn’t last ten.”_

It was not comforting. Average Cybertronians could live millions of vorns. Primes and Point One Percenters (special sparks considered a gift from Primus) could even live billions of vorns. Optimus is younger than ten thousands... And now there’s so little time left.

 _“We’ll work on a solution,”_ Ratchet promised him. _“With proper treatment, it’s possible to keep the spark more or less coherent from five hundred to twelve hundred of vorns. Or more.”_

_“Don't tell anyone about it just yet.”_

And Ratchet promised. Only with Optimus’s permission, the information was transferred to his colleagues: Perceptor, Wheeljack and Velocity, whose help Ratchet needed to find a solution to the problem. The information was classified for others. 

Prime stared at the ceiling. He felt fine, apart from a certain numbness in the spark. Perhaps there was something else here. The Matrix of Leadership is an artifact that he carried in his own chest for all these thousands of years, his faithful advisor, the repository of the knowledge of the Ancients... It became cold, no longer sent him visions, was not perceived as the inner voice. The Matrix was simply silent, for some reason now feeling a heavy burden, as if it turned away from its bearer.

Optimus also began to feel it only after the battle with Shockwave. When Megatron was arrested, they decided to harshly suppress the still resisting Decepticons. He made the wrong decision, and now doesn’t know how to stop the chain of events. There is only one way out: he must give the title to another, if such is the will of the Matrix... The Prime also told his old medic friend about this in hope of getting an advice... It was assumed that Optimus's successor would be his protégé Hot Rod, who had already taken the name Rodimus... But the further, the clearer it became that this Autobot is too egocentric, and there is simply no time for him to come to his senses. Ratchet noticed it too.

_“Rodimus? He's not ready to be a Prime yet...”_

_“And he never will. It must be someone else.”_

_“And who?”_

_“Good question…”_

Unanswered question. Although no, the Prime had the answer, although Optimus didn’t come to it right away. He mentally went over all possible candidates in his head, those who wouldn’t be eager for power, and at the same time looked at things with an open mind, but didn’t find such. Only two would be suitable for this, whom the Matrix of Leadership would choose.

The first one, of course, was Ultra Magnus: honest, fair, honoring the law and following orders. But at the same time, he is not a leader. Yes, Magnus is an excellent commander, but he's also used to obeying the Supreme Leader. This has been the case since the days of High Justice Tyrest, and then Ultra Magnus fought under Optimus.

It was then that the thought came about the second potential Prime. And it was absolute madness, because in this role Optimus for some reason clearly saw his once arch enemy. The one currently awaiting a sentence that is likely to be mortal. Megatron voluntarily abandoned the idea of concurring the Universe (at least within the limits of some star cluster), he thinks critically and is even ready to sacrifice himself for the sake of his fellows. A humble miner in the past, who was once afraid to even raise his voice to someone, a writer, an idealist... who turned out to be a Point One Percenter, one of the Primus himself chosen ones... who still denies his uniqueness. By the time the Senate realized the seriousness of the misclassification for this mech, it was too late.

_“You are a Point One Percenter, Megatron... do you know who they are? You are special.”_

_“I am a simple miner... A terrorist in the eyes of your elite! But know one thing, Captain Orion Pax, this miner will ensure that people like me are respected!”_

After all that he had experienced, he simply didn’t believe, and the war didn’t leave a chance even to think that the enemy could offer peace. Until a person themselves are aware of something, the words of others will be an empty sound. And now it’s the Autobots don’t want to come to an agreement, they with the complete destruction of the Decepticons. Or suppression. And then everything will return to the starting point again.

Although Megatron admitted defeat and is ready to suffer the most severe punishment... he still will not listen to Prime if he’d simply... offered to take his place. Would think of it to be a mockery. He wants to die... he even refuses to drink energon the guards bring him. Twice the medics barely managed to pull him out of a state close to a complete offline. And still he stands his ground.

_“If you continue to ignore energon, I will have to force you to fuel,” Optimus threatened some time ago, on one of his early visits to Megatron's cell._

_“Go ahead and try,” he snapped softly and at the same time with a challenge._

_“I will,” Optimus promised, “but for now I still hope for your conscientiousness.”_

_Silence was the answer._

Optimus remembered his feelings when he first saw the silver mech in prison. When they stood opposite each other, separated by a blue and white force field. They looked at each other in silence. The Prime felt it. As if his chest was warming, and something seemed to be pulling him towards Megatron. He wanted to turn off the power barrier, step into the cell... embrace. Of course, Optimus had feelings for him, but stubbornly hid them throughout the entire multi-thousand-year confrontation. But there was something more there. Not immediately, but still Optimus realized that it was the Matrix. It’s next chosen one is here, in prison, may be sentenced to death... This should not be allowed to happen.

Everything must be done somehow so that Megatron wouldn’t guess. When he realizes, there will be nowhere to retreat, the Decepticon will have to accept his new ‘self’ and do what the current Prime failed to do.

 _‘Ratchet,’_ Optimus called via his comm, _‘are you busy right now? We need to talk. It is important.’_

 _‘What happened?’_ the medic’s worried voice immediately responded. _‘Do you feel worse? I’m on my way...’_

 _‘No- no,’_ the Prime immediately assured, _‘this is about what we were talking about,’_ and added, _‘about You-know-who. I've made my decision.’_

_‘Unicron damn it...’_

_‘I need your advice on how to do it. Let's meet in the archive hall, closed section, no one will overhear us there. I will give you access.’_

_‘Got it, I'm already going there.’_

_‘Thank you, old friend.’_

Optimus cut off the connection, got up to his pedes and headed straight for the meeting point. Ratchet was not long in coming. He was quietly horrified when the Prime told him his idea, but the Autobot leader didn't need the notation, only options: is it possible or not.

‘In theory, it is possible to implement it, but... I don't even know. We can use the prison’s ultrasonic systems for restraining violent prisoners... they are installed in the walls of every cell, right?”

“Yes. Prowl can do it: make it look like they turned on by themselves. When Megatron is immobilized, it will be possible to move him to the medical bay, and then...”

“Do you understand how this can turn out for all of us?”

“The Matrix chose him, Ratchet. There is little I can do about this situation.”

“Well, I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want to rake the consequences for both of you... as usual. Tired of it, actually.” The medic shook his digit at Optimus and more calmly concluded: “But if you are sure that this is the right thing to do, I will support you... even though I don't like it.”

“Thank you, old friend,” Optimus smiled sincerely, “glad that I can count on you.”

Ratchet just snorted. After that, the medic tried to clarify with Optimus some of the details of what to do when the whole team takes off on a mission, and what to do with Megatron if he suddenly starts to go crazy because of the Matrix, which he won’t know about.

When they finished their conversation, it was already completely dark outside.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-krw622F38) **

At night Iacon is no less beautiful. Walking out into one of the Citadel's inner crystal gardens, the Prime raised his hlm to the starry sky. Usually during the day Optimus never had much time to stop and just watch. Captain Orion Pax's past life was long over, and most of his existence as Optimus Prime he spent fighting. He could have stopped it if he had understood everything earlier, if he had put himself in the shoes of the other side, as Megatron did... What the Autobots are doing now is wrong, and Optimus understands it. Only the Knights, if they exist, will be able to reconcile both sides, because somehow everyone continues to stand their ground. Probably for this reason the Matrix began to reject him, and the Prime doesn’t know what to do.

There is not so much time left as he would like... Cybertron will need a new leader... Did Optimus choose the right successor? What's the alternative? Starscream , striving to power, and once he get it, he will cause a new chaos on the planet? Rodimus the hothead who rushes into battle in words, but in reality when it comes to action, he runs for an advice? Prowl, dreaming of brutally crushing the remnants of the Decepticon resistance in the name of his own views of justice? They need a Point One Percenter strong enough to handle the Matrix’s power. And only one suitable candidate comes to mind. Madness, of course, but there are no others. Magnus? Yes, he is also in some sense a Point One Percenter, but, as it is already clear, he is completely unsuitable for the position. Rodimus has already tried, but the power of his spark is not enough, the Matrix didn’t choose him, especially it will never choose Starscream or anyone else from the new Senate. The war taught them nothing. No, Megatron is the only possible option.

Megatron... The Prime ran his right servo over his faceplates and clenched his digits into a fist. His once friend... and more. Became a sworn enemy. A great military leader, in the past a humble miner, a writer, a dreamer... One of the Point One Percenters chosen Primus’s sparks... An misclassified mech, who saw and felt the whole weight of the lower classes life... It shouldn't have been that way. He was not supposed to be there, he was supposed to belong to the Intellectual class. Point One Percenters are the supreme gifts of Primus, they are created for greatness... Optimus, once Orion, became the one he is thanks to the Matrix, while Megatron was equal to this Prime from the very beginning, but never considered himself special. The color and power of hiss spark has always been perceived by the Decepticon leader as nothing more than an accidental anomaly.

His potential Conjunx Endura... Optimus, while still being the captain Orion Pax, dreamed about it. In the past, he had fantasies about what would happen when the war was over. Megatron could become his bondmate... The two most powerful sparks of Cybertron... There were many rumors among the Autobots about the Purple Sign faction, especially their... interface habits and debauchery. But Optimus knew it wasn't true. Moreover, the Decepticons never even allowed themselves to talk about these topics at an everyday level. And Megatron never let anyone near him, he also never tried to force anyone... Prowl's spies, who were lucky enough to return, talked about the life principles of the Decepticons... The Autobots also got rid of enemy agents.

And now they can never be together. Even if this misfortune hadn’t happened to Optimus, Megatron would still never have accepted him. Not now. Not after the mutual suffering they caused to each other.

“Everything should have been different… We are both to blame…” Optimus shuddered at the realization that he had said it out loud, and looked around to see if anyone had heard him. The Prime couldn’t afford to publicly admit his mistakes. Not now, he's gone too far.

Megatron... Did the Matrix really choose him? The already cold artifact of wisdom in Optimus's chest becomes warmer again, as soon as Prime was around the former enemy. Perhaps this is a sign? Megatron can look at what is happening from both sides, and also wants their race to become united again. In the confrontation with Shockwave, Optimus has made a choice, and now he finds himself in such a situation. In the depths of the spark, the Prime still believes in Megatron, his feelings for the silver mech haven’t disappeared anywhere, and Optimus doesn’t at all want the Decepticon leader to be sentenced to death or life imprisonment. And this could be a chance to keep him alive and give the planet a better future.

Optimus looked up at the starry sky. Tomorrow he will hold a secret meeting, tell comrades his plan... and the reason for it. The Prime already presents their reactions to both statements, but he sees no other way. This is not fair either to him or to Megatron... or to the people of Cybertron, because Primus forbid his venture will fail... But if this is a chance to save everyone, Optimus won’t miss the opportunity, even if it is the last thing he will do in his life.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7G2jdXyI-8) **

Megatron sat on the floor in his cell, knees pulled up to his chest, back and helm resting against the wall as well. Today he spoke this shameful speech urging them to lay down their weapons and surrender... He knows that not all Decepticons will follow the order, Tarn and the DJD will be furious, maybe even start a hunt for him... for this betrayal. He betrayed everyone, let everyone down...

_‘People you wronged...’_

Well said... But what about those who wronged us? The revolution was not a mistake, but the war was, and the Autobots would never accept them as equals anyway. He had failed and betrayed his people... Megatron’s trembling right servo stroked the red Autobot symbol on his chest. Bumblebee’s insignia... beneath which hides his own – purple one. Shockwave... Senator Shockwave... These events will haunt Megatron's memories for a lifetime. Prime will not let him join the Lost Light crew even after today... Megatron is confident he will simply be disposed of. Publicly. To prove their victory. It doesn’t matter, while the ‘show and fair’ trial lasts, he has already reconciled. The only bad thing is that the Autobots will never admit that there are no ‘good’ and ‘bad’ in this war. And in the end, everything can return to where it began... He can no longer protect those who followed him, who asked him to intercede for them.

Doesn’t matter… the Decepticon wearily rubbed his faceplates and dropped his helm into his servos. This is no longer his business, this is not his world, Cybertron belongs to the victors, including once his SIC. Starscream... a perpetual traitor, a slime and a sneak. Why did Megatron put up with him for so long? It was necessary to get rid of him long ago, at least one would get what he deserves. Well, nevermind. It will be over soon, at least for him.

Megatron glanced dimly at the three cubes of energon left by the guards. Once again he ignored them, as he had done for the past few days. Soon he can be forcibly taken to the medical section, where medics will inject fuel through an IV directly into the lines... This has already happened several times. Prime still needs a living prisoner. Otherwise, why would the Autobot leader save him from Shockwave? Megatron himself wanted to enter there and stop the explosion... But something hit him from behind so hard that the Decepticon lost conciseness, and came online already here, in this very cell, where he has been for the last six months. Irrelevant. The Autobots have won. The winners write history, and Megatron already knows what it will be. Only the Knights could judge with an open mind, but Prime will not allow it to happen... In any case, Megatron thinks so. And he still doesn't know what will happen very soon, because of what he himself, and the world around him, will change forever.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4k2Fa5ssYs) **

* * *

The secret meeting took place the afternoon. The Prime called a small group into an enclosed meeting room. A semicircular room with large panoramic windows, given the building’s height, the view of the city was fantastic. But now was not the time. Optimus Prime himself sat at the head of the large T-shaped table, the rest of the seats were taken by Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Rodimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Velocity.

In order not to strike everyone with terrible news at once, Optimus first asked to report on everyday things: preparations of the Lost Light for the mission, the crew’s mood, the situation in the city, and so on. But all this could be done in an ordinary setting, and was no need to... retire for secret conversations.

“We are ready to take off at any moment on your order, commander,” Rodimus raised his right thumb up, “once we deal with... this long-running case.”

“I'm glad you're optimistic,” Optimus smiled under his battle mask, which then folded into the grooves of his helmet. “But I called you all not only to hear how the preparations are going.” The Prime squeezed out a smile, but it turned out to be kind of completely sad. “There is something that cannot be hidden anymore. You all remember what happened six months ago when we beat Shockwave.”

“We captured Megatron and now can finally get rid of him,” the red-yellow Autobot suggested sympathetically.

“Don’t rush, young friend,” Optimus stopped him, “we will return to Megatron a bit later.” He sighed, remembering: “That bomb that almost detonated... I was then strongly irradiated...”

“Yes, but it's over now!” Rodimus tried to cheer him up.

“Unfortunately no. That electromagnetic field changed the polarity of my spark, now it is decaying.” In the tense silence, Optimus Prime quietly announced, “I'm dying.”

“What?!”

“No!”

“How???”

“It's impossible! Cannot be!”

“Calm down!” the Prime raised his right servo, calling for silence. Already accustomed to such things people fell silent, but one could feel how a mixture of emotions of fear, indignation, regret, grief boils in them... “I understand your feelings and value them dearly. But this should not lead us astray. The war is not over yet, Cybertron is only recovering, and” his gaze fell on Rodimus “we still have a serious mission ahead of us. Please, pull yourselves together.”

“Yeah-yeah, the mission...” he held out, drilling the metal table with eyepieces and his sad reflection in it. This news shocked everyone. Rodimus wanted to close his optics, shake his helm, and look back at the Prime to see a smile on his faceplates. That he was just kidding. Badly, viciously, but still joking. But alas, Optimus's face was still serious.

The Magnus sat as if struck by lightning. Is his commander... is dying? How can it be? He hid it for so long?.. Damn Shockwave and his experiments! Why did Optimus do it back then... Eternal heroic self-sacrifice... What will happen next? How will they be without him?

Only the medics present knew the truth, and for a very long time.

“In connection with this,” the Prime continued, “there is one more thing that needs attention. As you can guess, the matter of my successor.”

The shocked Rodimus looked up again. No... it can't be... Already?..

“After Megatron’s arrest and the declaration of victory, something has changed. The Matrix of Leadership in my chest turned cold. It closed from me everything that shared for millennia. Perhaps we have chosen the wrong path, or maybe... my mission has already been completed.”

“I don’t understand…” Prowl drawled slowly, his eyepieces narrowed incredulously. “How is it, the Matrix is closed from you?”

“I myself do not fully understand. It is cold, it is silent... But the strangest thing is, it reacts to the presence of the one it chose as the next Prime.”

“And who is it?”

“Megatron.”

There was a completely deafening silence. All the participants in the meeting literally turned to stone: some from fear, some from surprise, some from... disgust.

“What…” Rodimus winced in disgust.

“M-megatron?” Prowl repeated slowly. His gaze scanned Prime's faceplates in hopes of catching something suggestive of a bad joke, but as with the first statement, his inner search systems found nothing of the sort.

“Wow, how so…” Velocity muttered, speaking more to herself than to those who were nearby. Ratchet hid face in his hands, and Wheeljack and Perceptor exchanged a few barely audible phrases. Rodimus looked completely lost, it seemed to him as if the whole world was falling apart.

“Why Megatron?” finally decided to ask Ultra Magnus, leaning forward slightly.

“I don’t know,” Optimus shook his helm, “but it is so. The Matrix reacts to his presence, it answers him, as it once answered me. It is hard to explain…”

“And you try!” suddenly loudly exclaimed Rodimus, immediately drawing attention to himself. He had never allowed himself to raise his voice to Optimus, but now felt a genuine desire to yell. “This is just delirium of a madman! It cannot be! For the Matrix of Leadership to choose as the next bearer this... this... This Decepticon Darkspawn!”

“Rodimus!” Ultra Magnus slammed his massive palm down on the table with a clang. At any other time the young red-yellow Autobot would have shut up immediately, but now he was too dumbfounded, if not angry. The recent fear for Optimus has receded into the background.

“No, Magnus! Megatron is a criminal who has to be destroyed immediately!” Rodimus jumped to his pedes. “We have been suffering for half a year with this very useless trial, and now you say that this tyrant will become the new Prime of Cybertron? How can this even be?! Well now I... I just...”

“You will shut up now, sit down and listen to me to the end!” the Prime snarled at him. “I will not tolerate such behavior either from my apprentice or from anyone else.”

Rodimus's legs gave way of their own accord, and he slowly sank into his chair as if he had been hit hard on the helm, but still managed to mutter: "This is wrong."

When the passions subsided a little, Optimus continued:

“I perfectly understand each and every one of you, but this is how the circumstances developed, our actions to this. Look at yourselves: you crave reprisal against those who are willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of their people. The members of the new Senate cannot agree with each other... The Autobots and Decepticons have switched roles! I know Megatron in a completely different way, and now, looking back, I myself understand how much a person that was being rejected can change. You all know that Megatron is a Point One Percenter and he wants to change. I am ready to give him this chance.”

“How?” asked the hitherto silent Wheeljack.

“He will join the Lost Light crew to search for Cyberutopia. The Knights, if they exist, will judge us fairly. And if they are not more than a myth, we will still understand how sincere Megatron's intentions are to help us.”

“Slag, no!” Rodimus protested immediately. “This is my mission! And besides, Megatron cannot be allowed on the ship without armed guard. He'll ruin everything!”

“Dangerous. In your opinion, all these modifications that Shockwave added to him are not enough? What can he do... Remote cyber connection with a cruiser's on-board computer, force fields generation... what else?” Prowl tinkled with two digits, addressing Ratchet, but the medic didn’t react, and the officer again turned his attention to the leader: “And having received the Matrix and freedom, Megatron... Unicron dammit, I don’t know what he can do!”

“Too true," Perceptor agreed grimly.

“Therefore, he shouldn’t know anything.” Optimus's calm voice sounded like a thunderous rumble to everyone. The audience fell silent again at the same time, for the third time.

“How's that?..” the restless Rodimus blinked his optics several times. Perceptor and Wheeljack looked at each other in confusion. Ratchet frowned in displeasure, guessing where this was going.

“It is necessary to temporarily put him into stasis, then I can transfer the Matrix,” Optimus joined his palms and leaned forward slightly, leaning his elbows on the table, “Megatron will not know what is under his chest armor until a certain moment.”

“Optimus…” the chief medic began quietly.

“The key word is ‘a certain moment’, ”Ultra Magnus put in.

“Right,” Prowl said, “there’s no guarantee that he won’t just… look.”

“Indeed,” Rodimus said angrily, “and if suddenly he starts seeing all sorts of visions and also hear voices… It happened to you, right? I don't need a psycho co-captain... No one will be happy to have... a psycho on board.”

“That's why I need you all to watch him closely,” Optimus pointed in turn at him, Magnus and the medics. Outwardly, the Prime didn’t succumb to emotions, although his spark was restless. The comrades are undoubtedly right. “The so-called Fool’s energon will hold back his power, Megatron will think that he has become weaker, and won’t dare to attack anyone. But if the Matrix really does have any effects on him...”

“Like putting pressure on his conscience, if he has one?” the red-yellow Autobot, leaning back in his seat, couldn’t resist a malicious laugh, but immediately stopped under the stern gaze of the Prime and muttered softly: “Sorry.”

“Optimus, is this really necessary?” for Prowl, the information he received still didn't fit into his CPU. One statement he heard was worse than the other. “If it really needs to be, he can fly with the Lost Light crew without the Matrix. Although I am against both cases.”

“Maybe,” the leader didn't argue, “but if the Matrix chose him as the next Prime… how can we deny the will of the Primus? Maybe this is a chance to finally end this pointless confrontation?”

“You're exaggerating,” Prowl said quietly.

“Enough,” the Prime snapped, forcing the security officer to freeze, “as the chosen bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, I have every right to choose a successor. In the past, the Senate could propose possible candidates, but the last decision was always with the current Prime. And so it will be.”

Rodimus was visibly sad. Hot Rod has always been Optimus's favorite protégé and was preparing to someday become the new Prime... even has already changed his name... Not that he wanted to overcome his mentor, not at all. Rodimus respected and even loved him as a family, but... now what if it is? Megatron will be the new Prime? The same Megatron who was going to be sentenced to death... will now become the new leader of Cybertron? This is all not true, some kind of nonsense.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjAtKIbvClw) **

After laying out his plan in detail, Optimus announced the end of the meeting and permissibly waved his right servo:

“On this we will finish, everyone may go.” People, talking quietly, began to rise from their seats. Holding his gaze on the large blue-white Autobot, the Prime called softly: “Ultra Magnus, please stay a couple more minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” again heading for the leader, Magnus almost collided with Prowl, who muttered something like: "Should have killed him sooner..."

Optimus waited for the door to close behind the last person to leave, and got up from the table. Magnus waited patiently.

“I have a request for you, Minimus. An unofficial one.”

“I'm listening,” Ultra Magnus nodded. Calling by name really indicated that the commander wanted to ask for something personal. They have always been good friends and comrades in arms, and Minimus Ambus, aka Ultra Magnus, was always ready to help his comrades. Or, at the very least, do his best. Just like he would wish to help Prime with his condition now, if he knew how. But this is hardly a question... so what it is about?

“Megatron.” Optimus simply said, carefully observing his subordinate’s reaction. The Magnus armor’s faceplates remained unchanged, but Minimus's spark skipped a beat. “You represented him very worthily in court, and there is no one else to entrust this with. You need to keep an eye on him during your journey. I'm afraid he might... do something ill-considered.”

“Betray us, for example?”

“No…” the Prime shook his head and quickly added, “I hope not.” He walked around the table and stood at the window, from where there was a rather beautiful view of Iacon, illuminated by the setting sun. “Megatron is strong, extraordinarily strong and smart, that's a fact... But he... is also confused... lost hope for everything. He regrets, and by seeking to prove that he has changed, hoping to protect others, he may expose himself to unnecessary risks.”

Magnus nodded in understanding and, walking up to Optimus on the right, quietly clarified:

“Are you afraid he may start seeking death?”

“Yes.”

Their gazes met. Minimus understood his friend's fears, he himself once... Ultra Magnus never talked about this, but in the past there was some understanding between him and Megatron... The Decepticon leader even suggested Magnus unite, but he was faithful to the Autobot ideals... he himself urged Megatron to stop. Extinguished a strange feeling of personal resentment when the Decepticon also refused.

“You are one of those whom he sincerely respects and will listen to.”

“I'll look after him, Optimus,” Ultra Magnus finally said confidently, confirming his words with a nod, “You have my word.” And quickly added, “I'll look after them all.”

“I know, my friend, thank you.” Optimus handed him a servo, and Ultra Magnus shook it. “Well, I'm not delaying you anymore. Will let you know when to come today. Your presence will be... desirable.”

Ultra Magnus looked away. He realized that it was about the transfer of the Matrix. Whatever they come up with. Putting Megatron into stasis... he only hoped it wouldn't harm the former Decepticon leader. Ratchet and his team must not let this happen.

“How are you feeling?” He asked before leaving.

Optimus smiled sadly in response.

“Just like the last six months. Don't worry, I'll still be among those who will welcome your triumphant return.”

“Catch you on that.” Magnus tried to grin, but the result was a bitter smile. Therefore, he decided not to linger any longer and left the conference room. Optimus contemplated the city for some time... In a few hours it will happen... Very soon.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ-GknJUHi8) **

In the evening at the appointed time Optimus stood in front of the force field, behind which was Megatron's holding cell. The silver mech was still sitting on the floor against the wall, legs tucked in and helm down. The only one who could be equal to the Prime now looked broken, defeated, detached from everything that happened... and just waitied for his end. It hurt Prime to see Megatron like that. It is good that the leader of the Autobots could hide all emotions behind the battle mask, and he learned to mask his voice long ago. And again this feeling of warmth in the chest arises every time the red-blue transformer is nearby. The Matrix for unexplained reasons reacts to Megatron... The Prime is drawn to him, whether it be the artifact’s influence or his own feelings.

You have a difficult path ahead of you, he thought as he ran the left servo across his own chest, I can't help you if you keep pushing me away.

“Megatron,” he called in a cold, neutral voice. It is necessary to remain a strong leader, here and now the future of their race is being decided. Optimus is not sure if he has the right to do this, but they both have done enough in the past, made fateful decisions... After all, why not do it again? “I am willing to give you a chance to atone for your atrocities.”

My atrocities... These words slammed into the audials like an energy blade into the spark. The Decepticon's sensors immediately detected the Autobot leader's presence even before he approached the power fence, but Megatron didn’t dare raise his helm. He was afraid that Prime would now refuse him, destroy all his hopes, block the only way to somehow justify the actions of his soldiers, once oppressed strata of society, but...

Megatron raised his helm in surprise as the gazes of his worst enemies met. No, there are no enemies, the former leader of the Decepticons reminded himself, there is only the winner - he, and the defeated - me.

“You will join the crew of the Lost Light as the co-captain. Your task is to find the Knights of Cybertron, if they really exist. The rest will depend on their decision. That's all I can offer you, old friend.”

Megatron was torn by conflicting feelings. On the one hand, he felt relief - his request was granted, now it’s not for the enemies to pass judgment... If the Knights exist. But there is no guarantee that they will judge with an open mind, that they won’t side with the Autobots, that they won’t say that the nonentities from Tarn generally needed to stay where they were. And, nevertheless, this is a chance... to add that initially they fought for a just cause, so that at least generations of the future would not repeat those mistakes... Which is unlikely.

On the other hand, the former Decepticon leader wanted to scream, he wanted to rush at Optimus with shouts: ‘How dare you ?! Who are you to judge us? Have you ever been in our place? Do you know what it was like for us?!! ”

“Thank you,” he choked out and looked straight ahead. No, no need need to give in to these emotions. The truth is not on his side and never will be. Rampage will do nothing. External threats to the planet haven’t disappeared. He feels something inexplicable, it is somewhere out there, lurking, waiting... A danger that others do not feel. Although... maybe it just seems to him... and it was all in vain.

“Megatron?”

Contrary to the silver transformer's expectations, his former enemy was still standing by the cell. What else does he want? Without waiting for a reaction, Optimus spoke again:

“Hypothetically... If you had the opportunity to become a leader, to take responsibility for the entire Cybertron... for a better future: without wars, where all citizens are given equal rights... but at the same time to lose a part of yourself... Would you do it?”

The silver transformer frowned. Weird question. Probably a trick. What does Prime want to hear? How much has Megatron revised his outlook on life? Will he start a new war as soon as he gains freedom? Some believe that it is not the past, but the present is important, others - that we are our past... And who is right? Everything is subjective... Megatron from the pre-war past, having met his present self, would have shouted with horror: ‘You are not me! I don’t want to be you!’ If he could go back in time... what would he do? It's a pity, there is no such opportunity anyway...

The Prime, nevertheless, for some reason is waiting for an answer. And, apparently, some definite one, otherwise he would have left long ago. But Megatron won’t play these games, come what may.

“Only if extremely serious circumstances demanded it,” the former Decepticon's voice dropped to almost a whisper. “And... if I had a choice – then no. Never again.”

“Hmm… At least fair enough…” Optimus didn't seem to like the answer, but the Autobot leader left no comments on that. “Tomorrow you will be released, in three days with the crew you’ll be on your way.”

He knew it was time to leave, but pedes seemed to be rooted to the floor. How he wanted to turn off the force field, enter the cell, hug, tell the whole truth... As if this confession could fix something... But in the end everything would have gotten even worse. Better to let Megatron not know what is happening inside Optimus’s spark, let him not guess as long as possible about what will happen very soon...

During their journey Magnus will do everything possible to keep Megatron away from unjustified risks and stupidity, and Megatron will look after Rodimus and the rest of the team, not letting them to get into trouble. It won’t be easy for them all. Optimus kind of wants to fly with them, but he can't. He must keep the face of a Prime, no one should have guessed that another has become the bearer of the Matrix... It is necessary to prevent sharp confrontations in the Senate and somehow maintain stability. And what will happen after the Lost Light returns... no matter how long the expedition took. Well, let them come back first. On the way, Prime checked his internal chronometer. Soon, if Prowl won’t disobey orders. Less than an hour left...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGQ-gEi7cMo) **

After Optimus left, Megatron stared blankly at the forcefield for a while. There were no thoughts in his head, the CPU seemed to refuse to work under the weight of the emotional burden. Allowed... This is a chance for him and all the Decepticons. And at the same time, HOW Megatron got this opportunity. After such a thing his fellows will turn away from him. The Prime humiliated him. And once, supposedly, he offered peace... Here it is, the so-called Autobot ‘peace’... Megatron knew this from the very beginning. And now he is alone... How will he fulfill the mission, being among those who hate him? They will decide to kill him and make everything look like it was Megatron who wanted to betray them... And no one will help...

And just as Megatron thought about it, four holes formed in the ceiling with a metallic click, from which red flickering beacons appeared, emitting an amplifying high-frequency sound... crashing into the audio sensors.

Megatron with a cry grabbed his helm, which, as it seemed to him, would now simply shrink, as if from the influence of strong gravity, the cell in front of his optics began to rotate, there were video interference, his frame fell limply to the floor.

Already on the verge of consciousness, Megatron made out someone's pedes... voices... There were several of them. They turned him over on his back, lifted him up, put him on some surface and took him somewhere. Megatron tried to focus his gaze, but couldn't. Who they were - he didn’t know. And only at the very last moment a painfully familiar red-blue silhouette appeared in his view. A strong servo sank onto his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, my friend, but this is necessary.”

So this is the end, flashed in Megatron’s CPU, and everything faded.

He was taken straight to the prison medical bay. For the guards, the defense systems activation was so unexpected that no one particularly began to wonder why the Prime returned so suddenly, and even accompanied by his first officers and the legendary medic. It cannot be said that someone from the security service was sincerely worried about the injured prisoner, especially if it was Megatron, and yet, similarly, such an incident is a serious stain on reputation. The Prime said that he will deal with this later.

Megatron was moved from the gurney to the medical slab, devices monitoring for his vital functions were connected to his frame, and Ratchet immediately ordered the two medics, whose shift was that evening, to leave immediately. The mechs didn’t dare to disobey. When the door closed behind them, Prowl locked the lock, and Ratchet checked Megatron's vital signs just in case. The Decepticon was weak due to long voluntary starvation. It is unknown how he will survive the union with the Matrix, but it is too late to retreat.

“Well, let's get this over with as soon as possible…” Ratchet manually opened Megatron's chest plates, filling the entire room with a bright green light emanating from the spark chamber. Green light, not blue. This shocked Optimus’s student. He had heard of such an anomaly, but thought it were just fairy tales and legends. No one will just show reveal their spark to another.

“Green spark!” Rodimus's optics became twice as large, and the jaw involuntarily fell off. “I've never seen such a thing before.”

“He is a Point One Percenter, there were very few of them before the war, and now there are almost none left,” Ultra Magnus, standing on his left, answered him in a low voice.

“I thought it was just a name... So yours is green too?” Rodimus looked at the tall blue- white Autobot in surprise. He silently nodded in response, and the red-yellow transformer just barely squeezed out: “Wow...”

Optimus Prime approached the silvery-gray frame that lay motionless on the medical slab and opened his own chest plates, revealing the Ancient artifact, partially covering his spark, emitting a blinding blue-white soft light. As he approached, the Decepticon's spark pulsed with increasing frequency, and the devices connected to his frame began to emit warning signals. But the Prime didn’t think to stop: it’s now or never. He removed the Matrix from his own chest and brought it to Megatron's open chest plates, holding it half a meter above the Decepticon’s spark chamber. The Matrix glowed and rang, and continued to hang in the air as the Prime lowered servos.

Megatron’s spark fought more and more and flared up more, literally attracting an ancient artifact to itself. Appliances around exploded with loud squeaks, due to the power surge lamps on the ceiling blinked. Rodimus and Prowl retreated, Magnus and Ratchet only shielded themselves from the bright light, and only Optimus didn’t move, carefully watching what was happening.

“I hope someday you will be able to understand and forgive me for placing this burden on you…” he whispered, looking as the Matrix, which had existed for so long in his frame, slowly moves into the frame of another. Now Optimus felt as if he had lost a part of himself, and at the same time there came a kind of relief, the burden of responsibility for the entire race seemed to be no longer so heavy. Now this burden will be borne by another...

Megatron's chest plates closed, the Decepticon's frame shuddered and froze. Those present also didn’t move, simply not knowing what to do. Megatron was alive, it was recorded by the life support systems, but... what next? Rodimus was the first to break the silence, whose voice literally brought the others out of their stupor.

“Did it work?” he squeezed out not very confidently. The red-yellow Autobot couldn't figure out whether to be happy or vice versa. If the Matrix accepted Megatron, then for Optimus’s student this is something like a personal insult, but on the other... the death of the Decepticon leader wouldn’t bring him satisfaction here and now either.

“Seems so,” Ratchet checked Megatron's vital signs again. “Fields are stabilizing. It will take some time, but... Apparently, everything went well.”

Magnus couldn't help smiling, Rodimus swore faintly, and Prowl clenched his denta and fists in displeasure. Optimus, standing next to him for a few more seconds, leaned over to Megatron, gently stroked his chest plates, as if calming and checking, after that he said quietly:

“From now on you are Megatronus Prime... The future of Cybertron depends on you...”

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhlLy2elSlI) **

_Megatron didn’t know where he was, but didn’t feel any sense of fear either. He floated in emptiness, frame seemed completely weightless... Golden streams twist around him, and in front was a pure calm blue-white light. Bright, but at the same time doesn’t blind the optics, you can calmly look ahead without fear of burning the optical sensors._

_“You have realized everything...”_

_It was his voice... and at the same time, not his. A strange echo... Disorientation... Feeling that someone or something is watching over him, as if protecting him... The feeling of safety... so forgotten and pleasant... He hasn’t experienced it for a long time..._

_“You know suffering, you hurt others in the past, you want to change...”_

_I do, flashed in Megatron’s CPU. We wanted them to hear us... but everything went wrong... I am sorry... I don’t deny guilt... and want everything to be fair..._

_“Then prove yourself...” the voice seemed to hear his thoughts. “Prove the sincerity of your aspirations... Time will tell if you are worthy of me.”_

_The emptiness was suddenly replaced by a multi-colored sunset sky, around a cloud, two moons high above... And far, far below Megatron saw a city... Big, prosperous, safe... restored. Tarn, for some reason Megatron knows that this is his hometown Tarn... The war can only end if the terms of the peace agreement are equal... But will they want to... will they understand... Peace is impossible till..._

_“...till all are one...”_

**Soundtracks (with chapter episodes):**

1) Interstellar OST - Main Theme; (Optimus' thoughts and memories)

2) Mustafa Avşaroğlu - Though Nothing Will Keep Us Together; (Optimus reflections)

3) The Hobbit OST - On The Doorstep; (Megatron's thoughts)

4) Mass Effect 3 Leviathan DLC OST - The Leviathan; (the meeting)

5) Transformers: The Last Knight OST - We Have To Go; (Optimus and Magnus)

6) Mustafa Avşaroğlu - Leave Me Alone; (Optimus and Megatron talking)

7) Transformers: Age of Extinction OST - Decision; (the Matrix’s transmition)

8) Efisio Cross - If You Fall I Will Carry You (Megatron’s vision)


	2. Prologue. Chapter 2. Everything changed.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z9-Df27aH4) **

_Megatron stood among clouds and watched the sunset. It was calm and good. He didn’t think how he got here and why, he just watched the sun go down, beautifully illuminating the clouds, life boiling far below him in the huge city..._

_“Are you willing to risk your life for those who despise you and want you dead?”_

_“Traitor! You betrayed us all...”_

_“…and in the end you will end up where you started. Think if it was worth it.”_

_“At least I'll die a Decepticon.”_

_“Why change sides? Who are you now?”_

_“A lost spark...”_

_“I’m still on your side, Lord Megatron…”_

_“It's not about you, it's about our people. They need you, Megatronus...”_

_“...go down into the Cybertron’s core...”_

_“Megatron Ambus... Sounds cool as for me!”_

_“The question is not about regrets, but about what was the reason.”_

_“Optimus, no! Do not do that!!!”_

_“Let your spark be given to another, our connection will live... in memories...”_

_“At this point only the Matrix doesn’t let his spark fade away... As if Megatron himself doesn’t want to regain consciousness.”_

_“Come on, co-captain! You are a Point One Percenter, you are a Prime! You guys are strong... Wake up, you hear me?! Don't you dare to leave us! We cannot lose you too...”_

_“Fool’s energon has nothing to do with it. It was you... you were always in control. Without even knowing it.”_

_“Come back to us, Megatron... come back to me...”_

_“Minimus...”_

_These voices, including his own... They are familiar... But also are so far away... Whatever happens where they come from, it doesn’t concern him. Here and now there is only serenity and peace._

_“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Suddenly came from behind. Megatron was dumbfounded, for a moment it seemed as if all his internal systems had ceased to function. This voice... No, it can't be..._

_He turned slowly, barely suppressing an exclamation of surprise. A large, red and gray Manual Class mech stood ten feet away. Megatron’s height, outwardly also very similar to him, massive armor with yellow-black stripes, two searchlights on his helm... Shocked Menatron reset his optics several times and cautiously took a step back._

_“Terminus...”_

_“Haven’t forgotten your old friend,” the miner opened up his servos in greeting, inviting to embrace in a friendly way, but the Decepticon leader didn’t move._

_“You can't be here...”_

_“Here...” Terminus repeated the last word, looked around and specified with a hint: “And here is where? Do you know where we are and how we got to this place?”_

_“No… I don't…” Megatron rubbed his faceplates. He tried to remember, but couldn't. Images and thoughts eluded him. However, something has happened... something very important. Just... what exactly?_

_“And I don’t know either,” the comrade from the past suddenly agreed, “but if so, why shouldn't I be here just like you?”_

_“Yep,” Megatron was in no hurry to agree._

_“You still doubt my words,” Terminus put servos on his belt and nodded knowingly several times, “you have always been much smarter than they initially thought you were. It was too late to realize what spark they missed. You weren't supposed to be among us.”_

_Megatron looked away. What to say now. He shouldn't have... Yes, no one should have lived like this... This is what he originally tried to convey to society with his writings. And what in response... what in the end..._

_A prison cell appeared in memory, radiators in the ceiling, his frame felt like shrinking, then the unknown appeared... So that's it? Is it over? I didn't even understand how... If all this is true, then there is no need to be afraid. Although... what's next? Where is Unicron, who would drag him into his dark world of horror and suffering. Probably it will appear soon._

_“So this... and you... Is that all not real?" Megatron jerked his helm and looked around, circling everything around with trembling servos. “This is all... This...”_

_“You are not dead, if that’s what you mean,” Terminus interrupted him, from what the Decepticon fell silent in mid-sentence, “do not rush into the Well of Sparks, my friend, there is an important mission ahead to save our race. Finding the Knights is just the first step.”_

_“Knights?” Megatron frowned, suddenly memories began to roll over him one by one. A task after which everything will be decided what will happen to the Decepticons and to him personally. He asked Optimus himself, and Prime allowed..._

_“Do not turn away from the intended goal, and everything will work out.”_

_Megatron shook his helm._

_“You think so? They hate me. How can we even be a team... It was a stupid idea. What do I do?”_

_“Show them that you and them are on the same side, become for them a leader whom they will respect. It’s not easy, but if you don’t do it, you’ll fail everything at all.”_

_Megatron was just about to ask a question, but the sun creeping beyond the horizon suddenly flashes brightly, and Terminus’s figure dissolves into a stream of tiny blue sparks._

_“No! Wait!” Megatron lunged for him, but the flash blinded him completely. He just had to closed his optics with servos and turned away._

_“But I'll be there and guide you if you go astray.” His voice fades. “Follow your spark and remember, Megatron, you are not alone...”_

_“Terminus! Terminus, come back! No!”_

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb5XxFPpdZE) **

“No... Terminus...”

“He's coming to his senses," announced a voice to his left and a bit above.

Megatron abruptly opened his metal eyelids and found that the walls of some room had grown out of nowhere around him, and several painfully familiar mechs were leaning over him. Those whom he wouldn’t want to see.

“Calm down, kid,” the red and white medic said. He imperiously, but not painfully, pressed Megatron's shoulders, keeping him in a supine position, “do not make sudden movements, or you will fall into stasis again.”

Megatron’s eyepieces became round. He also liked that ‘kid’ thing , but compared to Ratchet, all in present could have been considered to sparklings by age. Wait... How did Ratchet get here?

“Do you recognize us?” the medic spoke again, of course not having heard the mute question. “Do you remember your name?”

“Megatron… Megatron of Tarn…” he managed, completely unaware of what was happening. Optics still malfunctioned, but gradually returned to normal. He felt exhausted, and at the same time, something life-giving was felt in his chest, right under the armor. It was pleasant and frightening at the same time. But attempts to scan his own frame didn’t give any suspicious results, except that HUD showed a low energy level: 23%, as well as a new flow of life-giving fluid entering his lines. An IV... Again? It happened before... Megatron turned off the HUD and again dimmed his optics, remaining motionless. The feeling was as if he had been released from a huge press.

“Memory is intact, good,” Ratchet stated and turned to someone outside of Megatron's view: “About an hour more, and we can go.”

“Cool! I’ll go on an excursion around the territory so far… ”the familiar voice of Rodimus exclaimed with obvious sarcasm, which made Megatron, still poorly aware, with difficulty suppress the urge to moan. And this one is here too... The Decepticon’s sensors detect presence of several more people near him, but it was difficult to determine. Still clutter...

“You and Prowl go back to the Citadel now, and we will all return by another transport,” sternly said the low baritone that belonged to his once enemy. To the former enemy? Where did he come from?

Megatron tried to at least raise himself, but his legs and arms didn’t obey, as if something was holding them.

“What…” the Decepticon managed to raise his helm and saw that his limbs were held by magnetic restrains. Although not immediately, he still recognized the prison medical bay...

“Quiet, lie still, “Ratchet appeared next to him again, “your condition is not stable yet, it was a necessary measure...” He coughed in embarrassment and looked away. “We didn't know what... the first reaction would be when you wake up.”

“What does all this mean?..” Megatron became very scared. “What did you do?..”

There was a bad silence, during which the Decepticon already managed to imagine what things the Autobots could do to him. He again diagnosed his frame’s condition, but found nothing suspicious except for a low percentage of energon. However, this silent pause led to bad thoughts. Suddenly, Optimus approached the slab, face hidden behind the battle mask as usual, and his attentive blue optics focused on the red ones drilling him with suspicion.

“We didn’t do anything, Megatron,” he began, as always, in a confident firm voice, “the security system failed, and it let to the suppression systems activation… You passed out and were brought here to provide assistance. But as it turned out, your systems were severely depleted from another long period of energy starvation. Try to remember...”

He tried... From the events of the last hours only some scraps remained in his memory: first Prime's visit, then emitters in the ceiling, vague figures... fall... green light of his own spark, warm blue-white light... Then he saw a long-dead comrade... That made no sense.

“And you? What are you doing here then?” Megatron from some side believed the Prime, but still, something didn’t work out in this story. Now he made out Ultra Magnus, Rodimus and Prowl standing at a distance. These five are a wow rescue team...

Rodimus just opened his mouth, obviously intending to sarcastically as usual, but Ultra Magnus, taking the red and yellow Autobot by the shoulders, easily lifted him and moved to the left, then came closer to the slab as well:

“We've come to get you from here. But there was a failure in the security systems.” His faceplate expressed sincere regret. “It was... It shouldn't have happened. Wish you didn’t have to go through this.”

Rodimus stood where the Magnus put him, and only gazed blankly with his optics. Prowl, catching his stunned look on himself, only spread the servos. Megatron tried to move again, clenched his fists, but said nothing. What for? They won't listen to him. But…

“If you promise to behave, I will release you," Ratchet promised unexpectedly. The surprised Decepticon reset his optics, and the doctor, pointing his left index finger at his chest, explained: “This means: do not attack, do not try to pull out the IV or disconnect the wires, lie still until the energon level reaches normal. Agreed?”

“Do I have a choice?” the Decepticon asked.

“Ratchet...” Prowl began uncertainly, but fell silent under the senior medic’s gaze, who had already turned to Megatron:

“Yes. And you know the options.”

Almost all the time in Autobots’ prison, the Decepticon received moctly conditions and threats in his address. He experienced this before, the good old pre-war days. However, Ratchet's voice was more of a familiar irritation than a desire to intimidate. Although Megatron is already scared, and now resigned to the situation. They will have to try harder to make him fear more...

“Then I promise,” the Decepticon said wearily, looking up at the ceiling.

For a moment a barely perceptible smile was reflected on Ratchet's lips... Or was it just seemed to Megatron? The medic walked over to the console on the right, pressed a series of buttons, and the magnetic restrains holding the Decepticon on the slab opened by themselves. Surprisingly, none of those present said another word.

“Thank you,” Megatron squeezed out, still aloof, but mentally he was grateful to the medic.

Megatron spent the next hour or so in the infirmary under Ratchet's care. Rodimus and Prowl left earlier at the behest of Optimus, and another transport was sent to pick up the others, including Megatron. They will go to the main Citadel of Iacon, the remaining time before the space expedition Megatron will live there, but not as a prisoner. This shocked him, to say the least. As well as sudden release ahead of schedule.

“You said tomorrow,” he remembered to Prime before Ratchet insisted that both the leader and Ultra Magnus go out the door and not make his patient even more nervous.

“Tomorrow or a few hours earlier... what's the difference?” he grinned, expecting that Megatron would smile too, but this didn’t happen. Then the Autobot leader simply nodded and announced that the transport would be here at the appointed time. And he left, not wanting to argue with Ratchet, although he so wanted to stay.

“Something has changed in him..." Megatron muttered to himself as the metal doors closed behind the red and blue transformer.

“What are you talking about?” Ratchet was somewhat surprised.

“I don’t know…” Megatron shook his helm. “Prime is not the same as he was a couple of hours ago I can’t detect anything, but... Something is not right.”

“It just seems to you,” the medic hastened to assure him, doing his best not to show concern. Megatron, although he doesn’t suspect, but already feels something... Sooner or later he will find out the truth, and then what can happen...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2DGBnMbaog) **

The transport that arrived was very different from the vehicles Megatron had seen since he was back here. Those were large military shuttles, armored, with weapons... He was also taken to prison in one of these... and every time to a new court session as well. But the car waiting for them was not at all like that. An elongated streamlined frame, three small wings at the rear where the engine was located, darkened windows, shiny white metal reflecting the light of the lanterns and windows of the main prison building.

Beautiful, nobles had traveled on such transports before, Megatron noted to himself, it’s not for nothing that they say that everything new is well forgotten old. Megatron turned to look at the two heavily armored armed bots at the main entrance and glanced at the guard next to the transport. The last thing the Decepticon could have expected was that the mode of travel would be... like this.

It was already dark outside, only the last streaks of sunset were melting on the horizon. Megatron wiggled his cuffed wrists. A small blocker was also mounted in his back, which didn’t allow transforming. With his new fighter jet alt mode, Megatron could easily take off into the clouds... if he wanted to. But he didn't want anything anymore.

“Come on,” Optimus pointed towards the transport. The Decepticon complied. Why now and not in the morning? Is Prime afraid that this could happen again? On the other hand, it’s in their interests to get rid of him as soon as possible. Slag Prime, what kind of game are you playing?..

The doors of the transport opened by themselves, inviting to enter. The guard saluted... Prime or Magnus... maybe both... no difference. It was bright and clean inside, with two long seats facing each other, and there was still enough room between them. Luxurious... This is how you live, Autobots, Megatron thought bitterly, at Prime’s gesture getting into the transport first. Optimus took a seat to his left, Ultra Magnus was in front of him, and Ratchet next to the Magnus.

The doors closed almost silently, the engines rustled barely, and the car drove off. They were released through the large massive gate, Megatron still managed to notice the saluting guards, and the transport began to speed up. The speed was almost not felt, only the dark landscapes outside the window quickly replaced each other. It turns out that the prison was not in the city, but far beyond its borders. Megatron didn’t know this. When the next trial took place, he was taken out of the cell, escorted to a closed armored shuttle, then the trip, and released only in the courthouse. The Decepticon leaned wearily against the window, for he hadn’t seen the sky a very long time.

Optimus pressed some button on a panel in the wall, and a small table appeared right from the floor, then from Prime he pulled out four cubes of energon from the compartment in it and placed it in front of everyone, including himself. Megatron sensed this action with peripheral vision, but did not react in any way.

“How are you feeling?” Ratchet turned to him. In response there was only silence. “Megatron?” The medic called again. “I asked how are you feeling.”

“And is it important at all?” He responded wearily, still propping up the window with his helm.

“Yes, it is.” Ratchet's voice sounded louder and angrier.

The Decepticon straightened up and, staring gloomily at the medic, stated with the same indifference:

“Then everything is fine.”

“Yeah…” Judging by his intonation, Ratchet didn't believe him.

Megatron locked gaze with Ultra Magnus, the only one of the group who understood him in any way. The commander of the Autobot army was his lawyer, he could have refused, but he didn’t. Honor and honesty have always come first for this' Mech, and Megatron respected that.

After some time they reached the city. First, small buildings and factories appeared, then skyscrapers, well-groomed streets and crystal gardens... and passers-by followed too. There are also more speeders on the road. Megatron moved away from the window in fright, accidentally nearly pushing Optimus. It seemed to the Decepticon that either a stone or a plasma charge was about to fly into their transport. The crowd would shout and demand reprisals against him here and now. At least this scenario, according to Prowl and Rodimus, who often liked to scare him when they met, was possible. Megatron was not genuinely afraid of this, but the instincts of self-preservation had not yet completely left him.

“What’s wrong?” Alarmed Optimus put a servo on his shoulder, and Megatron immediately came to his senses, moved back to his corner and tried to pretend to be as calm as possible.

“Nothing, I… I was just thinking,” he assured.

“Iacon has changed a lot since... ceasefire,” Ultra Magnus suddenly spoke up. “This is one of the first cities to be rebuilt. There will also be others next in line. It's amazing that one could...”

Megatron heard what Magnus was saying, but he didn't listen to the meaning. Only caught that so far nothing has been said about his own Tarn city. He was mentally far away, he was replaying the events of the past, comparing the truth with what the Autobots said at the trial. Crimes against the species... Prime's refusal to discuss the reasons...

_“…if you dispute any charges, the trial will drag on for centuries. The public demands to do it right - and I understand that, but I don't think it is in anyone's interest to exhume every detail of our war.”_

Definitely not in yours. Megatron squinted at the Prime sitting to his left, but catching his gaze on himself, immediately turned away and stared out the window. He understands everything, the Autobots use the right of winners only because he gave up. Megatron could accept this if not the opponents shouted to left and right that they are fighting for justice. Yes, justice from their point of view. And let's forget the reason at all, people like us don’t have the right to speak. What did I fight for... what did I come to...

_“If you want to change the world, start with yourself...”_

Yes, a good idea. Megatron clenched his fists, a tremor involuntarily ran through his frame, from frustration and regret it was barely possible to hold back the washer fluid. Only not in front of them... Where to fall below... Shame. What happened to me? I wasn't like that... or was I? Once he dreamed of becoming a medic, helped others in the mines sharing his own energon with exhausted comrades and still had the strength to work... He wrote poetry and essays on various topics... Wanted equality for everyone. But when they are always hostile to you for your views on life, for your opinion, you involuntarily get used to it, you yourself become aggressive and cruel... Attack first, strike for sure, so that the enemy doesn’t get up... and no one dares even think to stab you in the back.

Although no, the Unicron’s traitor Starscream... so that his wings break and the turbines stall forever... Well settled, Senator, I hope you won't last long in your post. Although, knowing your love for power and inability to solve complex problems, your fall is guaranteed. Let's see which of us two deserves pity.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9vd07dTAF8) **

Megatron didn’t understand how unnoticed they got to their destination. It seems like they were just driving down the street, and now the transport is already somewhere in a large underground parking lot, and Prime announces that they have arrived. How did he fall out of reality? What happened? One had only to distract from what was happening... and now...

Ratchet informed that Megatron had passed out on the way, and they decided not to wake him until they got there. The Decepticon immediately felt uncomfortable, but no one, surprisingly, began to judge him or laugh at him. Only the medic thoughtfully suggested that before Megatron go to his new quarters, it was best to first visit the Citadel's medical unitbay. They have better equipment and experienced staff. To which Megatron immediately refused, saying that this was not necessary.

“Okay, just rest for now,” Ratchet backed down, “but tomorrow, after the morning Energon, I'll be waiting for you in the Citadel's medical building. Some one of my colleagues will take you there.”

“I'll do it myself," Ultra Magnus suggested. Ratchet looked at the commander in disbelief and chuckled.

“Acceptable.”

“Excellent,” muttered Megatron, whom they didn’t consider necessary to ask about anything. The large blue and white Autobot took a magnetic key from the subspace and released the Desetpicon's servos, but the transformation blocker remained in place, of course. The Prime then told Megatron to go with him.

All four entered the elevator, the entrance to which was located here on the underground level, Magnus pressed two buttons, and then Ratchet pressed another one. It turned out that they just had to go out on different floors. First, the commander of the Cybertron troops left the elevator, then the grumpy old medic did, and then the last to leave on the right floor were Megatron and Optimus.

“Your quarters is on the same floor as mine,” the Prime told him as they walked down the wide, bright corridor. On the walls there were holographic pictures with projections of different landscapes, cities, portraits... The closed doors in the walls were also richly decorated. “There will be security at the entrance, let them know if you need anything. I promise no one will harm you anymore.”

I don't buy it, Megatron thought. He was very uncomfortable here, and this is only a corridor. It would be nice if they headed not to quarters as such, but just a prison cell, as before... But now he no longer knew what to think. All has changed... He couldn’t understand what it was, but now everything was different. As if you woke up at home with your loved ones, but potentially felt that these were not the same people, and that someone invisible was watching you. This is what Megatron felt, especially when he looked at the former enemy: Optimus is different from the one he was still today, he looks the same, the voice is the same, the appearance... But something is not right. And others now relate to the Decepticon himself... differently.

Seeing two armed black and white Autobots, almost as big as Magnus, only a head smaller in stature, near one of the doors Megatron knew that they had arrived. The guards saluted the Prime, the ruler of Cybertron entered a code on the panel to the right of the door, and the metal doors swung open, lights immediately turned on inside. Optimus stepped aside to let in the new guest, and Megatron walked in first. The leader of the Autobots followed, the doors closed behind him.

“Hope you feel comfortable here.” Optimus circled the space in front of them with his left servo.

The spacious luxury quarters consisted of several rooms: an entrance hall, a living room, a berthroom, and a wash rack. Everything was bright, clean, even richly decorated... There was an entrance to the balcony, all the windows were fenced off by force shields. Well, of course...

“I know you like to read,” when they were in the living room, Optimus went to one of the datashelves and ran his left servo over the datapads on one of them, “here are collected writings on different topics: science fiction, poetry, adventure...” He grinned: “You know, a lot of what you wrote is still kept in my personal collection.”

“Really?” Megatron narrowed his optics in disbelief, but the Prime nodded in confirmation of his words. And then the next question escaped the Decepticon’s vocalizer: “Why?”

“I like your works. Hopefully during this mission you will have inspiration to write something else.”

I'm not going to write anymore, Megatron wanted to say, but restrained himself. He didn’t have the strength to argue with the Prime, he wanted to be left alone as soon as possible, go into recharge, if possible... Therefore, the Decepticon just shrugged his shoulders:

“We’ll see what happens.”

“We’ll see,” Optimus didn’t argue. He went to the closet near the opposite wall and opened it: inside there were ten cubes of dirty pink liquid: “This is a new type of energon, the so-called Fool’s Energon, made specifically to suppress your power. This is necessary for the safety of others. The only kind of energon you can count on.” And, spreading both servos, concluded: “This is the condition, Megatron. The price of your freedom.”

“Fine,” the Decepticon agreed resignedly. Well, now it looks more like the Prime, the Victor. Only he again makes a reservation: what Optimus described doesn’t look very much like freedom.

“Your frame will function as it should. However, the spark power and physical strength will be suppressed. You won't be so quick and won't be able to fly fast. During the mission, the dose rate will be canceled by Ratchet, and he will also monitor your physical condition.

“I said: fine!” Megatron turned away, clenched his fists and shuddered. He didn't want... he shouldn't have raised his voice to the winner. Otherwise Optimus will change his mind. “I heard you, Prime,” he said more calmly, turning to the former enemy.

“Alright,” Optimus nodded, after a short pause. From the silver mech’s behavior was clear that it’s better to leave him alone now, so Prime nodded again and went to the exit. At the door, he stopped and turned back to Megatron: “Tomorrow morning Ratchet will examine you, after that you’ll have an appointment with the therapist named Rung. He is also a member of the Lost Light crew. Based on their conclusions, I can decide if you are ready to lead the mission.”

“And if their conclusions will be unsatisfactory?” clarified Megatron just in case.

Squinting, Optimus moved so close that the thansformers’ chest plates touched. Megatron hardly suppressed the desire to retreat, and Optimus barely restrained himself so as not to flinch: even though he is no longer a carrier of the Matrix of Leadership, the red-blue transformer from experience still managed to feel its energy in the Decepticon's chest. The Matrix has come to life again! From this Optimus felt both joyful and insulting at the same time. Megatron doesn’t even understand, at the moment he is not even able to appreciate this gift... And him? Why so? Not fair…

“Then we'll have to postpone the mission, that's all,” Optimus muttered through the compressed dentas. “But since this is in your best interests, I do not advise you to give them reasons for suspicion. Any more questions?”

Unable to withstand the contact of the optics, Megatron turned away, and the Prime took a step back. Even though now in this glance, he showed who is still in charge here. And without another word, Optimus was gone, leaving Megatron to study the new quarters alone. Three magnetic locks clicked in turn, and everything went quiet.

“U-huh…” Megatron shook his helm and, putting servos on his belt, kicked the air. Medics again... How he doesn’t like them... And once he dreamed of being one. I could go to study, if not for the Unicron damn class system. So many missed opportunities just because someone made a classification error. A Point One Percenter was not supposed to be a miner, but when the truth turned out, Megatron refused, fled, speaking before in defense of the Working Class, he thought that agreeing to Senator Shockwave's proposal would be a betrayal of his friends. But I could have acted differently: agree, find supporters in the High ranks and stand for the interests of the Manual class mechs already at the official level, according to the law. Shockwave could help... And maybe Megatron himself could have saved the senator from the terrible fate...

And he could also become a medic, fulfill his dream...

_“What's done is done. Accept this fact and move on.”_

“Sounds simple as turning on the light,” Megatron chuckled in time to his inner voice.

He once again he walked through the compartments of his new quarters, in which some noble should have lived. In part, he himself was such by origin. A Point One Percenter in cold-constructed body... A hybrid... A forged spark and a cold-constructed frame. Chosen and forgotten, a symbol of hope and a lost one. Megatron hated himself for his own origin, was afraid of the color and power of his own spark, didn’t like it when someone called him a Point One Percenter aloud. For another, this could be a grace, for Megatron – it’s like a stigma, as if the Primus himself turned away from him from the very beginning.

_“You had to see all aspects of that society’s life and how imperfect the system was.”_

Shaking his helm, Megatron went to the closet where the cubes of this strange substance called Fool’s Energon were. He took one, opened it, took a sip... His olfactory sensor didn’t catch anything suspicious, but the taste... Megatron grimaced and almost threw the cube on the floor, but changed his mind in time: he closed it and put it back. The feeling was as if used lubricant was added to a normal Energon. Not that Megatron had ever tasted this, no-no, he just imagined how it might feel.

Then he went out onto the balcony surrounded, just like the windows, by a force barrier, behind which the night Iacon was visible. High enough. He didn’t even see what the new Citadel looks like... Some of the Senate live here, and also working political meetings go. Megatron had no doubts that he would still cross paths with the former SIC. If he had known how things would turn out, he would never have accepted the Starscream of Voss into his ranks. Terminus taught Megatron not to get attached... Sometimes he succeeded. But all the same, among the Decepticons there are still those whom he could call if not friends, but at least a special circle of confidants. Starscream was originally one of them.

Terminus... How many vorns have passed... One of the miners, erased from history, once Megatron’s good friend and even mentor. To see him, though in a dream, was extremely unexpected, and, nevertheless, pleasant. Only now Megatron realised how he missed the old comrade...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdvJc0RNZc0) **

_“Where are we going?” Megatron whispered as he followed his friend through the dimly lit tunnel._

_“Hush,” he turned back and again waved to go further, “you will see. I want to show you something. The main thing is that the guards don’t hear. And almost no one just goes to this part of the mines.”_

_“Terminus, you're scaring me.”_

_“Yes well, I myself was scared at first, as I found out, but in a good way.”_

_Megatron didn't understand at all. To him, the concepts of ‘good way’ and ‘fear’ somehow didn’t fit together._

_Finally, the cave expanded, Terminus dragged him behind a pile of stones and, pulling on the servo, sat him on the ground, also sitting next to the mech. Megatron obeyed only out of surprise. Terminus put his digit to his lips once more and handed his friend a datapad extracted from the subspace, which Megatron took on reflexes._

_“Check it out?”_

_“Where did you get it?” Megatron didn’t believe, at first deciding that Terminus wanted to show him a new acquisition._

_“Not the point,” the second miner waved off and jabbed his digits at the datapad screen that Megatron was still holding. Every now and then, various information was displayed, the name ‘Megatron’, lines of his writings, as well as... forums where discussions were held._

_“Your writings become popular. I told you, you’ll shake our society!”_

_“Hoooow...” Megatron couldn’t take his optics off the screen. The friend said that Megatron's writings are read, but... he didn’t think there could be so many readers..._

_“You write, I distribute. Everything is fair.” Terminus took the datapad from his shocked friend, optics beaming with delight. “We'll do it, Megs. We will make these slag nobles understand that we also have the right to speak for ourselves.”_

_Megatron smiled broadly. He personally wasn’t outgoing or courageous to actively express his point of view in words, but in writing he did it quite well. Terminus was engaged in publications and PR, but how... Although it’s not very important, the main thing is that he has succeeded. They have succeeded. All this is somehow too... good, albeit dangerous, for he wrote out of stupidity without hiding his real name. Maybe he should have._

_“How great it would be if someone else from the nobles would support us as well...”_

_“Megs...”_

_“Huh?”_

_Terminus looked at him with obvious reproach._

_“Well, that’s too much: honorable nobles, those who would intercede for us, simple workers, simply do not exist. In any case, I personally haven’t met at least one. And you?”_

_“Me neither,” the writer admitted sadly. “It's just pipe dreams.” He put his arms around his knees. Terminus is right, the well-fed will not understand the hungry, as they say, and this elite has a lot of its own worries, they have no time to pay attention on some miners. And yet... “Thank you, Terminus... Thank you for everything you do.”_

_“Well, what else are friends for?”_

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rngh1XXv1E) **

Megatron smiled sadly. This was their seventh orbital cycle on Messantine. A week before he almost had become a Shadowplay victim. Mnemosurgery… Megatron shuddered. He will never forget grinning Trepan, his voice, his look... For the desire to express his point of view, he was almost turned into a weak-willed drone.

The door lock snapped, then magnetic locks opened one by one, and someone walked in. The guest didn’t hide his presence, and the Decepticon immediately recognized this EM field.

“Megatron?” Called the voice of Ultra Magnus. “Are you there?”

With a sigh, he stepped from the balcony into the living room and met the visitor face to face. Immediately wanted to grin: here he is, an honorable noble, a rare representative of his kind.

“And where else can I be,” Megatron spread servos to the sides. “Where am left, there I stay. What can I do for you, Ultra Magnus?”

“You can call me by name,” allowed the blue and white Autobot, “in an informal setting, titles are not needed.”

And, nevertheless, very few people were allowed to call the commander of the Cybertron’s troops by name. And even more so, Megatron didn’t think that he could address to Prime's assistant like this again. This armor is only a strict, majestic mask, behind it hides a completely different mech with a kind spark.

“As you say, Minimus,” he surrendered. "So... what happened?"

“I brought you something,” Magnus handed him the datapad, “here is all the basic information regarding our future mission: the composition of the crew, the description of the ship, the upcoming route... In general, everything that you, as a future captain, should know on this stage. Optimus will tell you more at the briefing the day after tomorrow. Then you will meet the team personally. Many already know who will be... the ship’s second captain.”

“Rodimus blabbed?”

“Not without it…”

“I see,” Megatron skimmed through the list of members of the expedition, where he himself had already been included, lingering at the image of one mech. Drift... once his loyal follower, bearing the pseudonym Deadlock. A defector... One of those who left their faction. To deal with such ones the Decepticon Justice Division was created. And now Megatron is what... potentially one of them? Great.

“Optimus himself wanted to bring this to you, but it seemed to me...” He coughed somehow uncertainly, “it seemed... that you don’t really want to talk to him.”

I do not want to talk to anyone. You all are too ‘right’, and for you I am someone and something that doesn’t deserve the right to speak for myself.

“Thank you, I'll study it tonight.” Megatron put the data pad on the desktop.

“You’re supposed to rest at night,” Magnus said instructively, styling himself like the eternally disgruntled Ratchet. “You need it especially now. How do you feel?”

“I can and will fulfill my duties,” Megatron went to the window blocked by the force field.

“That's not what I asked,” came with a hint at his back.

“It's okay,” Megatron turned to him. “I've gotten a lot worse in the past, so don't worry.”

Another moment of awkward silence. Magnus knew from the intensity of the interlocutor's field that it was time to leave. He would like to stay, but couldn’t come up with a good reason, and even now it would not be very right to tire Megatron, who knows how great the Matrix’s influence is.

“Well... see you tomorrow then?" He asked uncertainly in a tone completely inappropriate for his title. Then, without waiting for an answer, nodded and headed for the exit. This is Minimus Ambus: a fair and confident commander, at the same time a polite and kind person.

An idea suddenly occurred to Megatron. This may be one of the rare cases when they are alone, he needs to take this opportunity...

“Minimus,” he called, following Magnus into the hallway.

“Yes?” the blue and white mech immediately turned around. Megatron stopped in the passage connecting the living room and the corridor: there was simply no point in coming closer.

“I... I didn't have a chance to thank you for... Well, for being my lawyer. You could well refuse.”

“In theory,” he agreed.

“Why didn't you?”

“Because I couldn’t otherwise,” Ultra Magnus himself approached the Decepticon at the distance of an extended arm. “Megatron, someone else might just not give you a chance. And I had to try.”

“Thank you.” The silver mech averted his confused gaze. “Thank you for being… the way you are. I'm... glad we're going on this mission together.”

Ultra Magnus's right servo jerked slightly: he wanted to touch Megatron's shoulder, wanted to slide over his arm... But what would that mean? He probably would have recoiled. No, it's way too early. Later, when Megatron can trust him, and when Ultra Magnus himself can trust Megatron. There will be another time... He doesn’t want to miss this opportunity anymore.

“Likewise,” the commander of the Cybertron troops smiled slightly. “See you tomorrow, Megatron… Good night.”

“Same to you,” the silver mech squeezed out.

The Magnus left, and the doors clicked again with three locks behind him. Megatron went out onto the balcony again, all wondering: what just happened? They all behave in a strange way. Did their conscience awaken as well? Unlikely. It's just Minimus, unlike Optimus, he remained the same honorable person. Perhaps there really will be at least someone on the ship, who won’t stab him in the back, who can be trusted at least a little.

Back in the living room, Megatron sat down at his desk and began reviewing the data Ultra Magnus had brought to him. This may be his last chance to somehow justify not only himself, but also those who once trusted him. That's the main thing. And it doesn't matter what will happen to him later.

** **

** Soundtracks (with chapter episodes): **

1) Interstellar OST - Our World; (vision, Megatron meets Terminus)

2) Mass Effect 3 OST - Squad Selection; (awakening)

3) X-Men: First Class OST - Rage And Serenity; (road to the Citadel)

4) The Theory of Everything OST - A Spacetime Singularity; (Optimus escorts Megatron to the quarters)

5) Limbo OST - Machine Gun Tranquility; (Megatron and Terminus in the past)

6) San Andreas 2015 OST - Divorce Papers; (Ultra Magnus’s visit)


	3. Prologue. Chapter 3. Conclusions. (pt.1)

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH4uuWITmgY) **

Megatron studied all the data that Ultra Magnus... Minimus Ambus... brought him. The first thing the former Decepticon leader looked at was crew members’ files, that included Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Ratchet and Deadlock... That is, Drift. Once he came to Megatron, wishing to join the revolutionary movement. And now he decided to take the side of the enemy, return to the old name, as if there were no Decepticons for him at all.

How to behave with him? In the old days, he wouldn’t hesitate to destroy a traitor... It’s Starscream whom was allowed way too much, and the slippery guy used it. It’s probably better, at least for your own safety, not to remind Drift of the old days. Act neutral... Megatron still partly believes in his own righteousness. Partly... Everything in my head got mixed up... I no longer understand where the truth and where the lie is.

With some difficulty letting go of thought about Drift and Starscream, the silver mech began to study the ship’s characteristics, which is now in Cybertron’s orbit. A mid-range cruiser with decent hyperspeed as well as powerful armament. A perfact ship for long flights to the outer reaches of space. Looks like they have been preparing for this mission for a long time.

And, finally, he moved on to the planets they were about to visit. It is not very clear yet what will need to be done there, and how it will help in the search for that very Cyberutopia... Megatron hoped that Prime would tell him about this personally as he is the captain of this ship now. Not only Rodimus should know everything, otherwise what kind of team is this in Unicron’s name? On the other hand, Megatron understood that sabotage was inevitable, someone from the crew would definitely try, if not kill him, then set him up, and it didn't matter that the common cause could be failed. Well, only after getting to know the entire crew personally, the silver mech will be able to draw at least some preliminary conclusions. Now the main thing is different.

So, there are four main planets to visit. Two of them are inhabited by intelligent life forms, Cybertronians also visit them from time to time. As for the other two... One is too close to its sun, which has turned into a red giant (probably before that there was life on it too), the other is a kind of accumulation of various kinds of anomalies, expressed in the form of rather unusual funnel-shaped thunderstorms that occur quite often there. You can land there, but stay for a very short time, because when the element strikes, it is better to find a shelter, otherwise you may simply not survive.

“I hope I'm lucky enough… to see such a thunderstorm…” Megatron grinned sadly. One of the ways to avoid enemy reprisals on yourself... The team will return to the ship, and he will rush right into the heart of the storm...

 _'You shouldn't allow yourself such thoughts,'_ the inner voice reproached.

“The alternative is no better," Megatron objected resignedly to himself. Rodimus and Prowl in the past enthusiastically talked about what fate awaits him as a war criminal. Execution or life imprisonment. What awaits Megatron at the end of this quest is unknown, but he is sure that nothing good.

What a strange inner voice, it had never been so persistent and clear before. As if some other ‘self’ lives in me.. Probably this is some kind of malfunction, or I am going crazy... Which is basically the same thing. Okay, it's time to recharge, tomorrow morning they will again put pressure on my psyche. It was much better in that solitary cell... where most of the time I was on my own.

The silver mech got up from the desk and stretched. Camcorders. They are everywhere here, Megatron immediately realized this even before he himself spotted four in the living room and in the berthroom, two in the hallway and two on the balcony. Well, there was not a single one in the wash rack, in a way they respect his personal space a little. The Decepticon is already accustomed to the fact that he was constantly monitored in prison, but is this not a prison? Much more comfortable, but still a cage. A ‘golden’ cage. What are they doing this for? He has already given his consent, and this Prime’s act is hardly a gesture of goodwill. No, Megatron never trusted the Autobots, even when they had to team up for a short time. And now he doesn't as well. Enough pre-war events for him. Optimus needs something from me, wish I could understand what, before it's too late.

First of all, Megatron went to the wash rack, turned on the taps by pressing buttons on the panel in the wall and stood under the jets of cleaning liquid that began to beat from the ceiling. Sensations were wonderful, for a while the Decepticon even forgot where he was. He wasn’t dirty, the guards monitored this, and at trials the accused were supposed to be clean. But all the same, this wash rack couldn’t be compared with the prison one, just like everything else in his new quarters.

Then, entering the berthroom, Megatron first looked under the berth itself, but didn’t find any suspicious devices there. Only cameras on the walls and ceiling, which he tried his best to ignore. This is both a guarantee of security and a cause for concern given this incomprehensible resettlement. Should I lie on this berth at all... or should I recharge on the floor? Although, who would be better off from this, shame if I behave like a sparkling and even publicly. And video surveillance can be considered just such. Well, let's take a risk...

Megatron slowly sat down on the berth, involuntarily noting the special softness of the outer coverings, then lay down carefully, the lamps on the ceiling gradually began to turn off by themselves until the compartment was plunged into twilight. Optimus promised that no one would dare to harm Megatron, but how can he believe the words of the one with whom he fought for so long?

_‘Do not judge only by the past.”_

But they do, so why can't I? The inner ‘self’ gave no answer. Megatron chuckled quietly, tiredly, gradually falling asleep. Tomorrow, all things for tomorrow. Now I can't... I'm tired.

The video surveillance system worked properly, and that night at least one mech was watching the silvery transformer. Optimus told Prowl to give him access to the cameras in Megatron's quarters for personal peace of mind. The Prime fully trusted his security chief, they went through most of the war together, but a personal motive played here. And it was not even because of the Matrix, but rather a chance to just look at him, even from afar.

In his own quarters Optimus sat at his desk and kept looking at the recharging Megatron at the monitor. He was lying on the berth motionless, his face completely relaxed, his lips even touched by a barely noticeable smile. Maybe he sees something good... At first his frame trembled every now and then, the Decepticon frowned painfully and whispered something incomprehensible, and then suddenly everything stopped. The Matrix’s influence? Optimus knew this: in the past, when he himself had nightmares during recharges, the Matrix calmed him, drove all fears away, giving him the opportunity to think soberly.

How much Optimus would like to lie next to him now, hugging this beloved silver-gray frame of the mech, who for so long was an enemy, whom Optimus tried to convey his views and convince him to surrender, whom he dreamed of seeing as his sparkmate... The one who once killed Optimus when he was still captain Orion Pax... Soon Megatron will fly away for a long time, and it doesn't matter if they find the Knights, or those turn out to be a myth, upon the Lost Light’s return home the former enemy will be completely different... Megatron will have to learn to live anew, and Optimus will not be around to see it. At least Megatron will have something of him... Literally.

There was another unanswered question. It is strange that Megatron's memory was not changed or completely disappeared, as if... Optimus himself was amazed at his own thought: as if everything was as it should have been, the Matrix of Leadership has found its real chosen one. If this is indeed the case, one can only hope that Megatron, in his determination to sacrifice himself for the sake of others, will not ruin himself and will accept the situation as it is. Otherwise, everything is useless: a Prime, denying his duties and essence, is not a Prime at all.

Optimus wearily rubbed his faceplates and got up from the desk. In three days they will fly away... for a very long time. Communication with the ship will be maintained at all times, but they will not be around. The Prime even regrets not being able to watch Podimus harass Megatron with his behavior, and Ultra Magnus try to separate them. This team is the last hope for a peaceful resolution of the conflict, they will cope, they are the best. Well, it's time for hum to recharge as well. Megatron is not going anywhere, and tomorrow Rung will give a preliminary assessment of his mental state. Then Optimus will make a decision, now he can't do anything anyway.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ_qhdfYKHI) **

_It’s so calm and well. No sadness, regrets, annoyances, not a single heavy thought that tormented him for centuries. And just a few moments ago everything was completely different: Megatron stood in the middle of a destroyed scorched city in the center of the battlefield, over which blood-red clouds swirl, he watched as Cybertronians with purple signs were brutally destroyed by shadows, who instead of heads had Autobots’ symbols._

_They pull servos towards him, shouting: "Murderer!" - and at the same time in front of him they destroy those who have joined him. Megatron tries to rush to their aid, but suddenly Optimus Prime falls upon him with all his might from above. Megatron falls down, both roll on the ground, then, being on top, the Prime grabs him by the right shoulder with one servo, the other clenched into a fist, hits the faceplates with full swing and squeezes the cables on his neck, shouting: “It's all because of you! You are the scourge of our time! You alone are to blame for everything! How great it would be if you didn't exist! Just die already! ” Megatron resists as long as he can, but the Prime is clearly stronger... His view becomes cloudy, he falls through somewhere, and finds himself in a completely unusual place..._

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSoKNBtrypw) **

_He walks along an incredible crystal grotto, neither the ceiling nor the bottom can be seen... The road along which he goes is a kind of bridge of natural cave origin. From somewhere above, as if from a multitude of cracks, powerful rays of light break through, making the crystals on the walls and columns glow even brighter. Megatron hears strange sounds emanating from the crystal formations, reminiscent of unusual music, as if the cave system itself... is singing._

_“Amazing...” the silver mech whispers, passing by a huge uneven stone pillar, also covered with multi-colored crystal formations._

_Once, while still working in the mines, Megatron found a similar crystal, a yellow-green one, the size of his palm. The only one left from a small formation destroyed by mining equipment. Especially or intentionally, the young miner but decided to keep the crystal. It's not clear why, just didn't dare to throw it away. In fact the find was quickly stolen... for sale or for personal reasons – who knows, and the culprit was never found. It was a shame. And now there are so many of them around... and even of different colors and sizes... But servos don’t even rise to break one off... No, let them grow._

_During the military conflict, Megatron, if he were in such a place, would immediately begin to calculate the options, whether it is possible to find some benefit for the Decepticons here: useful resources or hidden relics. And if there are none, you just need to leave and not waste time contemplating useless beauty. Useless... The war brought him to the point that the Decepticon leader stopped noticing everything that could at least please the optical sensors. There is no time to just stare, the Autobots are not asleep, if you gape, they will kill you._

_But now he just wanted to watch and admire, just go ahead to see more. There is no one around, but the feeling in the chest, especially in the spark area - a feeling of external care, as if someone or something is looking after him. He is not afraid, he is calm._

_‘There are still places on Cybertron that have not been touched by the war. The planet can only be revived by joint efforts. Become a new leader for our people, become their guide to a better future, Megatronus... Megatronus... Megatron ...’_

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RWik0yKLV0) **

“Megatron... Megatron...”

Someone was tugging at his shoulder. Gentle, but at the same time persistent. Megatron let out a faint groan of protest, his CPU completely unwilling to command the systems to wake up. However, the unknown didn’t want to leave him alone. Go away... you're bothering me...

“Megatron, wake up.”

Wake up? I’m not recharging… He flung open his optics and nearly screamed when he saw the flustered face of Ultra Magnus bending over him. Out of surprise, trying to sit up sharply, the Decepticon leader heard the characteristic high-pitched sound of a charged blaster.

“Just give me a reason,” Prowl, standing at a distance, threatened. The muzzle of his cannon was aimed exactly at Megatron's helm.

“Put your weapon down,” Ultra Magnus ordered shortly, “now.” And, making sure that Prowl obeyed, the Magnus has already turned to Megatron: “What's wrong? For three minutes I couldn’t wake you up.”

“Oh...” Megatron could only squeeze out, sitting up and lowering his pedes from the berth. It was difficult to think, considering how abruptly he was ripped out of the world of dreams, and in his head there was still the image of a crystal cave. The silver mech didn’t even immediately remembered the events of the previous evening, and that he was no longer in the Iacon prison.

“Time for a verdict?” he asked indifferently, trying to understand what these two need from him. The Magnus's face stretched out in surprise, and he honestly rushed to assure:

“A verdict? No, it’s time to visit Ratchet. We talked about it yesterday... don't you remember?”

I remember. At gunpoint, Megatron agreed grimly to himself. This was not discussed, but, surprisingly, it was simply implied.

“Now you will take your morning energon ration and go to Ratchet for an examination. After that you’ll have a therapy session with Rung.” Prowl rapped out and, going up to the berth and pulling something out of the subspace. "Give me ypur servo," ordered the head of security. Long experience with prison guards suggested that it was best not to argue. Megatron held out his right hand, and his wrist was immediately bound by a metal bracelet with flashing red and yellow lights. “This is a beacon signaling your position. While you live here, wearing it is a mandatory rule.”

Overseer. Prison. Security officials. Mines. Prisoners. All this has happened before... Can’t run away from the past. Can't change the future. An altmode and Shockwave-added features blocker, Fool’s Energon, and now also a tracking device. They don’t let me forget who is in charge here... and still consider me dangerous. Yes, Optimus (from the dream) is right, it would be better if I didn't exist.

“With a detonator or without it?” Megatron's voice sounded absolutely neutral. This was a simple clarification, not a joke.

“Want it with a detonator?” the head of the security service clarified with a clear hint.

“Enough!” the Ultra Magnus's unexpectedly loud voice made both flinch. The Cybertron commander looked very displeased. “Prowl, can we talk in private a few seconds?” And, without waiting for an answer, he led his comrade into the living room, holding him by the left wervo.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He spoke as soon as the doors to the berthroom closed, fencing them off from Megatron. “How can you behave like this with the new chosen one of the Matrix?!”

“Ugh, the Matrix! This monster will never be my Prime!” Prowl growled through the compressed dentals. He was close to hitting Ultra Magnus, and he would have done so if the Magnus hadn't been taller, bigger, and much stronger. With one stroke of a servo, the commander of the Cybertron army could put the head of the security service on his shoulder blades. “Megatron is a criminal and deserves the fate of a criminal.”

“Not all criminals are the same,” the Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. “One breaks the law out of despair, the other - for personal gain, someone just goes crazy no matter what reasons... Well, and someone does it on orders from above. Megatron and his people...” Ultra Magnus rested both servos on his sides and loomed over his interlocutor: “They were created by you and like guardians of the law, crossing the line, as well as by those whom you serve or once served.”

Prowl froze. He knew immediately who Ultra Magnus was talking about. And this made it even more offensive: Sentinel Prime and the Senate were the Law, and the Decepticon terrorists dared to go against them.

“I’m not defending the Decepticons in any way, but not making excuses for you either,” the Magnus continued as the second Mech gathered his thoughts. “Megatron is will suffer enough, correcting his own mistakes, maybe your mind will return to you as well. People like you are no less dangerous.”

Prowl glared angrily at the Cybertron commander. In fact, there was nothing to object, so what was said further could be interpreted as defeat:

“Let me ask you something, Minimus, why would you protect him? This is not a trial where you played the role of his lawyer. Is it because of the Matrix? Or there is something more personal. Just for fun, I can see the way you look at Megatron. Tell me, I will not condemn.”

The Ultra Magnus straightened up sharply and pushed his servos against his hips.

“Firstly, I’d ask you to go without familiarities, secondly, I didn’t play the role of Megatron's lawyer, but fulfilled my duties, and thirdly, Optimus personally asked me to look after Megatron during the expedition, so I intend to fulfill my promise to a dying friend... It doesn't matter how I feel about it. So if there are no more questions...” The cold blue optics of Magnus's armor blazed unkindly: “Dismissed, officer Prowl.”

The red and white Autobot stood for a few seconds, thinking what else to say yes so that he had the last word, but as luck would have it, there were no suitable arguments. Especially the last one nailed: promise to a dying friend. Optimus is important to them all, and openly hurt Megatron is like hitting his leader right in the spark. Maybe later, when The Lost Light is far from Cybertron... Need to think about it.

Without saying anything, the security officer left the quarters, and Ultra Magnus returned to the berthroom, where he found Megatron still sitting on the berth, only now carefully examining the new device on his right servo.

“Are you alright?” the Magnus asked as he stepped up to the berth.

“Where is the warden?” briefly clarified Megatron, not lifting his helm up.

“Gone,” Ultra Magnus responded before realizing he understood the question perfectly. The Decepticon leader raised his helm, somehow smiling slightly. Magnus was immediately embarrassed. “What?”

“You didn’t specify who exactly…” Megatron explained, and almost always the serious Ultra Magnus felt the urge to laugh.

After Megatron, barely restraining his disgust, he drank two cubes of energon of those that were in the closet in the living room. The taste was disgusting, and he didn’t feel a surge of energy at all, but the HUD indicated that the energy level was normal. After checking the readings, Megatron turned off the visual alert. So, now he will have to exist like this all his life? Well, the word of the winner is the law, if he wants to somehow help his own people. The Magnus then escorted him to the Citadel's medical building, which was located in a completely different part of it and eight floors below.

On their way through the corridors, they came across several mechs, including Rodimus and Starscream. The senator with a serious look was saying something to the red-yellow young Autobot, he listened with a kind of sad expression on his face, and, meeting with an indifferent look from Megatron, quickly turned away, as if out of shame. Although no, more likely there is a simple disgust or resentment... I wonder what will he put this upstart in the first place: the task or personal dislike for me?

_‘A common cause is more important than personal hostility...’_

Yes, I know. Otherwise, failure is inevitable. I realized this from personal experience... it's a pity, others did not...

The Citadel's medical complex consisted of several large rooms filled with various advanced equipment. There was no need to take Megatron to the main Iacon hospital, no reasons for outsiders and the former Decepticon himself to know who he had become since yesterday evening, and even to raise panic.

Ratchet was in a ‘welcoming’ mood as usual. In the room where Megatron entered, accompanied by theMagnus, were the chief medic, as well as two of his assistants. One of them was a broad-shouldered (especially because of wheels) femme with massive aqua armor and orange accents. Yellow optics, helmet ends with three spikes, sharp faceplate features. The other was a red and white Autobot with a narrow, dark faceplate and blue optics. Megatron remembered him, once this mech came to him with a desire to join the ranks of the Decepticons... Only to leave them and defect. The same Drift or Deadlock. Is he now a medic? When? It was my dream... and it went to someone else.

Both greeted him politely, surprised by their behavior, Megatron could only nod and focus on examining the medical equipment around him. Good thing that no one heard his thoughts.

“You don’t have to be afraid of all this,” the senior medic chuckled, observing with what suspicious attention Megatron looked around the room. “This is a medical bay, not a torture chamber.”

Megatron was silent, although he had something to object to such a ‘joke’ remark. But to speak would mean to enter into an argument, and now I don’t want to argue at all. And who will liste... The Autobots are good, the Decepticons are bad, so it is established, and it doesn’t matter that not everything is obvious at first glance. The silver mech didn't like medical examinations. Megatron could easily have done them himself, if he was a medic, but when it came to checking his own systems, he felt at least uncomfortable, even if there was no reason for concern at all.

“We’ll just conduct a detailed medical examination, this is a common procedure for members of the future expedition,” Velocity assured, “everyone else has already gone through this, including ourselves. Only you are left, captain.”

“Correct,” the Ultra Magnus nodded.

If so, they may be right. The rules are the same for everyone... only I am the exception in most cases. It is forbidden to shoot prisoners. Come on, its Megatron... That same miner, a nonentity, decided that you, rusty slag, have any rights? You and your ilk are just disposables. Disposables... disposables...

"Megatron... Lord Megatron..." The former Decepticon, and now Ratchet's assistant, bowed respectfully out of old habit, his voice ripping Megatron out of the sudden surge of memories.

“Deadlock...” involuntarily escaped from Megatron, although he knew the real name of this mech.

“Drift, sir...” if he wasn’t afraid, he was at least nervous.

“Well, yes, Drift. I remember.”

“Enough chatter, talk later,” interrupted Ratchet, drawing everyone's attention to himself. “You,” his digit pointed to Megatron, “lie down on the medical slab, you,” already turned from Drift, “interview our guest about his perceived state, Velocity and I will engage in diagnostics. And you…” he began, turning to Ultra Magnus.

“I’ll stand over there,” he suggested, and went to the wall. Not having time to finish the phrase, Ratchet simply closed his mouth, nodded, and they got to work.

The examination took quite a long time, the medics checked each system of Megatron’s frame, the protoform integrity as well as the outer armor, along the way asking him questions about his health, whether there are complaints or new sensations. Probably, they are already interested in the effect of that same Fool’s Energon, he thought, but still answered that everything was fine, mentioning to himself: even when I feel negatives effect, I still won't tell them, Prime wants this, does he not? That I would start to complain?

“So you really are a Point One Percenter,” Velocity muttered as she studied Megatron’s spark readings.

“It's just an abnormality.” Megatron tried his best to pretend that the femme’s words hadn't touched him in the least.

“Well, in its own way,” she didn’t argue, attaching some medical sensors to his arms, “forgive my surprise, although I read your medical file, but still... Not every day we deal with... people of your kind.

Criminals? Megatron wanted to clarify this, but restrained himself. No. No unnecessary conversations. No need, it's pointless. Be quiet, be patient... It will be over soon. Soon you will be far from here... Only they will also fly with you ...

All this medical hell ended in about an hour later. Ratchet announced that all of Megatron's vital signs were within normal limits... for a Point One Percenter, as Velocity added. She is still a young medic, and the only ‘special’ before Megatron she dealt with was Ultra Magnus. Yes, Megatron knew that Minimus was a Load-Bearer, a kind of variation of a Point One Percenter, but not in a pure form. There was also the mysterious Tailgate, and Megatron remembered this name from the list of crew members, but there, according to the same Velocity, there is generally a separate topic, which one she didn’t specify.

The Magnus then escorted the silver mech to Rung's office thirteen stories higher. It's strange, Megatron thought, I expected this mysterious therapist lives here, in the medical complex... But in any case, it's good to leave this place, finally.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=962VmrIh9vQ) **

Rung's office was not at all what Megatron had imagined. He expected to see something similar to another medical office or a room, hung with various incomprehensible images, in which some hidden meaning supposedly lurks, but no. Nothing like this. It was a spacious, light office with large panoramic windows (now also obstructed by force fields), on the left side there was a desk and three chairs, on the right a large couch and an armchair, shelves with datapads near the walls, various holographic landscapes on them, also an artificial waterfall flowed from one of the wall panels.

The owner of this office himself was sitting at the desk and writing something. When the doorbell rang, he calmly said, “Come in,” and raised his helm, paying full attention to the guests. Yes, these were exactly the ones he was waiting for. Contrary to Optimus Prime’s expectations, who had told Rung who he would have to meet two days ago, the psychiatrist was not in the least afraid. Moreover, it was interesting for him to talk with this famous mech in person, to get to know him as he is, and not from what others say about him.

And now Rung was watching something strange in front of him: outwardly it was the same Megatron, but his emotional behavior spoke of serious problems. The pose, the detached look, tension of the EM field... It seems to him that it doesn’t matter what is happening around. Megatron has a purpose, and that's good, but what the mood is - this remains to be seen.

But also the silver mech’s field showed another important detail. So, it happened, Rung smiled at his own thoughts, interesting, interesting... You are the one who saw the dark side of life, who went through pain and caused it to others, the one who fled from your essence, the one whose spark ignited not where on the idea of many it should have had... We don’t always choose the circumstances in which we find ourselves, but certain actions depend on us. Free will. Let's see if you have the will to become that Protector. I'll help as much as I can, but in the end, the choice will be yours.

Megatron flinched, as if sensing a faint energy message. The therapist who met them wasn’t a tall mech, the color of the armor was yellow-orange, no built-in weapons. He was somewhat reminiscent of the civilian version of Rodimus, only he behaved much more delicately than the upstart favorite of the Autobot leader. True, one detail of his appearance, nevertheless, was strikingly striking - strange-looking optics. The large, round, dull blue eyepieces seemed oddly empty, as if there was no life in them.

“Hello, Megatron, Ultra Magnus,” he cordially greeted from the desk, “come in, please.”

“Good afternoon, Rung,” the Magnus greeted for both of them. Megatron stood still, attentively studying the mech, who had now risen from the desk and, going around it, would stop in front of them, still smiling good-naturedly.

Something is not right, Megatron managed to think, looking at the unknown. By appearance, it’s an ordinary Cybertronian, who reached the height of the Decepticon leader somewhere to chest level, non-military, as evidenced by the too ‘fragile’ frame structure, possibly belongs to the Intellectual class. Megatron couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had seen this mech before, long ago, even before the war. Appearance and characteristics are similar, but ... at the same time as if this bot was not the exactly the same one. Nothing remarkable from the first glance, apart from this strange "empty" optics, in it, and yet... His EM field is felt much more powerful than anyone with whom Megatron has ever dealt, even much stronger than Optimus’s, which didn’t correspond to this mech’s appearance. It feels like there is much more here than meets the eye. But what?

 _‘Don't be in a hurry with assumptions, all answers will come in time’_ , was the sudden reply.

“What?..” Megatron frowned in surprise.

“I say, Megatron, that I am very glad to meet you personally,” the therapist still smiled kindly. He held out a servo, which the Decepticon after a few seconds shook with obvious apprehension. And again, as soon as their palms touched, Megatron felt an unusual warmth wave through his frame. He was alarmed by something inexplicable. There is no threat, but maybe these are just internal fears? There’s a thrilling feeling in his own chest however, that wasn’t there until he and Magnus walked in here. Who are you?..

_‘The one who can help...’_

Megatron looked at Ultra Magnus hesitantly, and the Autobot gave him an extremely worried look. But not about Rung himself, no, there must be something suspicious about Megatron's behavior.

“Please, take a seat,” the therapist pointed in the direction of two chairs on this side of the desk, and he went to the chair on its other side.

TheMagnus also took a step towards the desk, but Megatron continued to stand still. It cannot be said that he was openly frightened of something, but a certain feeling of a mixture of interest and alertness slightly knocked him off balance. He felt the same when, while still a miner, he explored the caves of Messatine on his own, wondering what interesting things might be hiding where a normal mech simply wouldn’t want to go.

“What is it?” the Ultra Magnus touched his right shoulder lightly. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“Don't you feel it?” Megatron placed his servoss on his chest, right at the Autobot mark.

“Feel what?” the big blue-white mech didn’t understand.

“No, nothing...”

Judging by his demeanor, Magnus really didn’t experience any unusual sensations. So it just seems to me. In general, I feel somehow strange since yesterday evening. Either there was something special about those ultrasonic suppressors, or the Autobots did something to me, but I can't find out what. Or maybe I'm just going crazy...

**Soundtracks (with chapter episodes):**

1) X-Men: Days Of The Future Past OST - Hope; (Xavier's Theme); (night reflections, Optimus watching Megatron)

2) Life is Strange Ep. 2 OST - Track 6; (Megatron’s 1st dream)

3) Dreamfall TLJ - Dark People's City (In-Game Soundtrack); (Megatron’s 2nd dream)

4) Life is Strange Ep. 1 OST - The Storm; (morning)

5) Beautiful and Relaxing Piano Music - Still; (meeting Rung)


	4. Prologue. Chapter 4. Conclusions. (pt.2)

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbNSB7vExtc) **

Megatron and Ultra Magnus sat down opposite Rung, who, after checking something on the computer, put both servos on the table and again politely turned to the silver transformer:

“So, Megatron, you are, as I understand it, our sudden addition to the Lost Light team. Co-captain. How do you feel about it?”

“I asked for it.” He simply answered with a shrug. Don't give him cause for suspicion. It feels like that even with such empty optics, this bot sees right through me.

“You did? So this is not an order from Optimus Prime.”

“At first, Prime was against it,” Megatron stared at his joined digits, “but I kept asking... After all, this is a chance to stop the war...” He sighed heavily: “Then Prime set me a condition...” Megatron's voice broke.

“That speech calling for the Decepticons to lay down their arms?” the psychiatrist clarified.

“That speech calling the for Decepticons to lay down their arms,” Megatron confirmed, not even thinking how Rung might know this. Everyone does... But the fighting didn’t stop. Megatron heard the guards in the prison chatting, saying that the Decepticons didn’t believe that this was their leader’s voice, they decided this was an Autobot trick, or even a betrayal by the ‘leader of this Unicron gang of tincans.’ This is who we are to them.

_‘You did as instructed.’_

And if I knew where everything would lead, I wouldn’t agree. I'm not an idiot to wants to die simply because of ‘wishing’ it. Of course not. But what is one life against a thousand or a hundred of thousands? And yes, I am scared... and now I am also ashamed, embarrassed by this whole Unicron situation. I was a quiet mech, beaten for having my own opinion, then I stopped tolerating and began to respond with aggression to provocations, and that's where I ended up...

“Ultra Magnus, if don’t mind, now I would like to speak with Megatron in private,” the white-orange bot suddenly suggested, from which the silver mech flinched, abruptly returning to reality. In private?

“Of course, Rung,” the blue-white mech stood up immediately, “let me know when you're done.”

“Certainly,” promised the psychiatrist, “for now you can take your time.”

The Cybertron army commander nodded and left the office. Minimus, don't leave me with him, Megatron thought, and immediately reproached himself for the sudden fear. What a shame, I’m frightened by some civilian... Well, haven't called Magnus on my private comm yet, that would be a shame.

As soon as the door closed behind the large Autobot, Megatron suppressed a shudder with difficulty. He couldn’t understand why he was frightened. This Rung won’t eat him after all... although, who knows. There is something elusive in him that could be described as ‘not as harmless as seems at first glance’, although maybe this is again a personal perception. Megatron was uncomfortable with the idea that someone would try to pry into his head, bringing to the surface some old emotions, somehow interpreting them in their own way. Well, we are alone, now what?

Rung got up, walked to the cabinet to Megatron’s left, respectively to his own right, and offered Megatron a cube of low-grade energon, guiltily explaining that he doesn’t have other kinds, since he’s not a fan of high-grades. But Megatron politely declined:

“Thank you, but no, I refueled not so long ago, and there is no need for that yet.” Even if he wanted, he still couldn’t, this is Prime's condition.

Tough conditions, Rung thought, but necessary in some way. Hold on, my spark, this won’t last forever, you are on the right path... Although it will not be easy. You were created different, not like most. You have been treated unfairly, you have been through a lot... In an effort to protect others, you have become a threat to them. You hurt others because others hurt you. There is no shame that someone refuses to die just because another decided that it is necessary. And now you have even greater responsibilities, because of all who remained, you were the first to realize that it was time to stop and try to find another solution. They will have something to learn from you, but you will also learn a lot from them.

“As you wish,” Rung closed the closet and pointed towards the opposite wall. Where there was a large couch and a chair near the panoramic window, “then I suggest us going to where we can talk.”

Following the therapist, Megatron approached the correct corner. Rank sat down in a chair, and invited the silver mech to settle on the couch. Megatron immediately refused to lie down. He had never gone to a therapist, but in theory he knew that sometimes the patient talks to a doctor lying down. Why is not clear. In any case, he could only lie down when recharging. The exceptions were cases when he found himself in the medical bay with severe wounds, and even then felt uncomfortable when medics around could move freely.

But Rung didn’t insist. Pointing to the couch again, he suggested:

“You can sit if you like. The main thing is that you feel comfortable during our sessions.”

Sessions? For some reason, Megatron involuntarily caught on to this word. Will there be many of them, or what? Why is this?

“No need to waste your time, Rung,” Megatron sat down opposite the white-orange bot, “I don't know anything about the Decepticons... In the sense of what they do while the Autobots think how, from their point of view, it would be right to get rid of me.

The therapist frowned in displeasure. Yes, everything is much worse than he thought at the beginning. When the Prime told him about Megatron mental state, Rung immediately realized that one meeting with this mech won’t be enough, and now he was also firmly convinced that they would need medication and long, hard, continuous work. It will take a long time before Megatron can open up even a little... It would be better to isolate him for the duration of the treatment at least at the initial stage, and if there was such an opportunity, Rung would have insisted on this, but... In the current realities, this is impossible - they have an important space expedition...

“What?” The large silver mech asked shortly, gazing intently at his interlocutor’s faceplate.

“You think this is an interrogation attempt?” Rung asked in surprise, leaning back in his chair.

“Violence doesn’t always help to find out something necessary,” Megatron held himself as if they were discussing the weather, “especially if a victim is already accustomed to constant pain.”

“Megatron, I assure you, no one is going to interrogate you, hurt you or get rid of you.” Rung felt quite uneasy. He was morally ready for aggression from the new patient, attempts to intimidate... Prowl even hinted about a possible attack... But such indifferent humility... And from whom? From Megatron? Constant pain... Yes, this mech is a really difficult case. But he was assigned to lead the Lost Light’s mission . “I just want to speak with you, nothing more. I had such conversations with other crew members. It's just…”

“An adequacy check,” Megatron prompted. “Yes, Prime told me yesterday.”

“If you like it better that way, then yes.” Next, Rung did something completely unexpected. Bringing the right servo to his face, he grabbed the right eyepiece with his digits and... took off both, which, as it turned out, were connected to each other, and behind them was a completely normal pale blue optics.

Megatron staggered backward, nearly falling off the couch to the floor. Rung froze in surprise, holding the fake eyepieces in the right servo. Without them, his face was much prettier and even younger. Megatron surely didn’t expect this. Confused by his own reaction, the Decepticon guiltily averted his gaze.

“Something wrong?” the psychotherapist was alerted.

“Glasses?” Megatron pointed his left index finger at the thing in Rung's hand.

“Glasses,” confirmed the white-orange bot, turned them in his servos and put them on again. The silver mech continued to chuckle quietly at his own behavior.

“I didn't turn on the HUD and thought... it’s your real optics...”

“To be honest, many people have such a reaction to my glasses,” Rung also laughed kindly. The atmosphere became kinder.

They talked for almost two hours on various topics that weren’t related to the war. Rung tried to avoid this. He asked Megatron to tell how he remembers his home city, how they lived there, the therapist knew some things about Tarnian culture as well, he also told funny or awkward incidents from his own practice, or about the places he visited.

After the time elapsed, Rung contacted Ultra Magnus via a comm. And informed that they finished, so he appeared a couple of minutes later to take Megatron back to his quarters. Megatron calmed down a little after the conversation with Rung, but still he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that this psychiatrist was clearly not from this world. The Decepticon really hoped that he left the impression of an adequate mech, at least there was nothing suspiciously forbidding in Rung's behavior.

And all would be fine, but on the floor where the Megatron’s quarters located, they were ‘lucky’, as if by chance, to run into Rodimus who suddenly appeared from the next corridor.

“Oh, hello!” He immediately began to speak, blocking the path. “Well, what has the medical board decided? Can I be happy, or not yet? Drift said he would like to see you... Like to have a chat, but Ratchet and I told him it wasn't safe.”

“Rodimus,” the Magnus was already getting angry, “go away. Find something useful to do...”

For example, read something smart, it won’t hurt, Megatron mentally assented. This upstart annoyed him more and more. He was not very kind in expressions when Megatron was a prisoner, and now, knowing that the Decepticon won’t touch him without consequences for himself, which means the red-yellow Autobot can have some fun.

“Okay, Mags, I’m leaving, I’m leaving,” he surrendered, showing open palms, and passing Megatron, Rodimus couldn’t resist stuck out his glossa at him.

And this is what I’ll have to endure during the flight every day, thought the silver mech bitterly, following Magnus to his quarters. And this is the ship’s captain... Charming.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4s3vo1Nh24) **

In the afternoon, at the appointed time, Rung arrived at Optimus Prime's office, the ruler himself and the chief physician, Ratchet, were already there. Both looked angry, the palpable tension in the EM fields of both indicated some recent argument. When the orange-white bot appeared, both hurried to pretend that there was no fierce discussion between them.

Rung didn’t elaborate on the reason, he only gave advices when the mecha themselves came to him, no matter whether it was a formal therapy session or a simple question. He just tried not to interfere, everyone live as they want, and make decisions themselves. Free will.

He had a rather good relationship with Optimus Prime, not to say that friendly, but warm. The Prime himself came to him for advices, especially in recent months. The Autobot leader didn’t give any reasons, but Rung didn’t need them, he already felt everything. And it was Optimus who invited Rung to join the Lost Light crew. The team will really need such a specialist. To which the orange and white bot happily agreed. Ratchet too, although he was not happy to leave Prime at such a difficult time. Wasn't that what they were arguing about?

After greeting each other, the three sat down, and Ratchet was the first to report to the Prime on the results of today's physical examination:

“His frame is fully functional. There are certain anomalies caused by the modifications made, but nothing critical. The installed blockers, of course, make it a little difficult to fully assess the situation, but in general Megatron is physically healthy, much even healthier than many of the crew members...” He coughed meaningfully and added: “Which is not surprising. The states of his spark and electromagnetic field are also stable.” The last sentence had a certain hint, and the Prime immediately caught it.

“Good,” Optimus approved and already turned to the psychotherapist: “And your conclusion? What have you found out?”

Rung thought for a moment how best to choose the words to give a positive answer, but also not to hide the whole truth:

“Megatron is determined to help, which is very good. He answered my questions honestly, without trying to evade or be rude. However, his perception worries me very much.”

“Explain, please,” asked Optimus with some apprehension.

“Megatron is tormented by a sense of guilt, supported by condemnation from others. Given that there are very few mecha ready to look at the situation from all sides, most believe the propaganda.”

Optimus coughed and shifted uncertainly in his chair. Prowl's one statement was enough...

“Where is he now?” Ratchet asked carefully.

“In his quarters,” Rung answered him. “Ultra Magnus escorted him there right after our session.” The white-orange bot adjusted his glasses. “Megatron is emotionally depressed, broken... It is necessary to keep him under observation, otherwise... irreparable may happen.”

“In other words, he can harm someone?” Optimus clarified.

“Himself first of all," Rung replied thoughtfully. “If we had time, I would recommend postponing the mission, but, as I understand it, this is problematic.” Now the psychiatrist gave Optimus a direct look: “You told him to order the Decepticons to retreat and surrender. Just like that, without explanation, and their reaction was not quite what you wanted... This was to be expected.”

The Prime looked away. He thought he was doing the right thing, but decisions made lately no longer seem so right to the Autobots leader. Was that why the Matrix turned away from him? Although, given his condition, the artifact of wisdom, for quite likely reasons, was looking for a carrier-successor. But Megatron...

“Your verdict?” He finally decided to ask. Rung paused briefly, then announced in a low voice:

“Under my responsibility, I give my permission for Megatron to participate in our space expedition. But under strict supervision. Sessions once a space week and also...” He pulled out a datapad from the subspace and handed it to Ratchet: “I usually don't require help in prescribing antidepressants, but since Megatron is a Point One Percenter, there may be some difficulties with calculating the dose. Will you help, doctor?”

“Of course." Ratchet scanned the data and put the data pad into his subspace.

“Rung, in that case, I'll be waiting for your reports after every session with him," the Prime interjected.

“Certainly, sir. It will be hard for Megatron, but together we will be able to get him out of this state... if he allows it...”

“And if he won't?” Ratchet asked uncertainly, exchanging meaningful glances with the Prime. The psychotherapist who noticed this somehow mysteriously smiled sadly:

“Let's not consider the worst-case scenario just yet.”

Optimus was tormented by contradictions: Megatron is not ready to lead the team, although Rodimus, if look sensibly, is not ready as well. But Optimus trusts Rung and Ratchet, as well as he trusts the Ultra Magnus. There will be someone to look after his successor there, in space. He himself will inform Megatron in the evening, as he intended. Maybe they can talk... about things that Optimus never dared to bring up while they were enemies.

* * *

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l62x9okfPA8) **

It was already late evening. The sky was clear and starry, high overhead two huge moons were shining with searchlights, and the last rays of the setting sun were extinguished on the horizon. Megatron stood on the balcony and simply admired the view of the night city, which was not at all spoiled by the transparent power barriers with a white reflection. It was around this time yesterday that he was released... under rather strange circumstances. Let’s hoped that today's medical board approved him as part of the Lost Light crew. When will it be known? Would be a surprise if, during the laziness of departure, Prime declares that Megatron will not participate in the expedition... No, it's better not to think about bad things.

_‘Focus on the goal.’_

Yes, it is better to think about the good... Although in my situation there is little good... for me personally. I will be executed anyway. They are going to use the maximum of me, and then just get rid of me. And I myself allowed this, and now, wanting to help my people, I hope to delay my own end as well. Megatron glanced down at the scarlet mark on his chest. The Autobot insignia... No, just for a show. There is something out there, beyond our sight, something dark and evil... No, definitely not human beings. I don't know... I hope partly it's just my own fears.

Megatron ex-vented heavily. Let everything work out, let the Winner give the go-ahead... We need to think about the good, but potentially be prepared for the worst. But the funny thing is, it only works in theory. It's a shame to get rejected anyway. And also to hasten my own demise. Prowl is dreaming about it so much... Here he and Prime will laugh when my spark fades away... Ugh... no. Not to think, I resigned myself to the situation, my own actions led to this, their actions are not counted. Anyway, I can't influence the situation in any way, which means...

In the past writing helped from bad thoughts. Poems, essays, invented stories... Megatron never complained about his imagination, comrades-miners, and then other mecha, always loved his work. Does even Prime still keep some of his works? If didn't lie, of course. Megatron himself told Optimus that he would no longer write anything. Lack of practice and no desire in general... But now for some reason he was inspired. Megatron wanted to fly away as soon as possible. Reluctance to remain among the Autobots as a prisoner, or how else could his situation be described? What else have they said about him... The crowd is an aggressive and stupid animal, respectively, a very dangerous one. The herd effect. If it’s not possible to win back Cybertron, he will at least serve the planet a last service. And even before the execution or life imprisonment, or maybe his own death during the mission, he will see something new and interesting. Chuckling, Megatron walked back and forth across the balcony and spoke to himself:

“Follow your spark to the unknown no matter what awaits ahead, this choice was made by you alone, the choice that you have always had. Eventually it may ‘come clear, that path have led you to the Dark...” Megatron thought for a moment, snapped the digits of his right servo, but a new line didn’t want to come to mind. “Again... that path have led you to the Dark...” The silver mech walked back and forth again, squeezed his temples for a moment and shook his helm: “Nonsense..” Although why, a sudden thought immediately flashed, everything is right. And if try another way: “That path have led you to the Dark, your spark will desperately scream, but there won’t be a turning back...” He squeezed both servos several times and smiled sadly: yes, that's about me. But falling is just a half the trouble, the second and most interesting part begins when you try to get out of this. Especially when circumstances or other people push you back with all their might and refuse to help. And in the end, realizing that once again nothing will work out, you just stop resisting.

_‘Help can come from where you don't expect it.’_

I wonder where from? Okay, nobody forced me. I could have just come to terms with the situation... Which I actually did in the end.

“… and there won’t be a turning back…” repeated Megatron, especially savoring this phrase, and quietly laughed sadly.

“Continue, please?” The sudden deep voice of the Prime made him flinch. Turning abruptly, Megatron saw the Autobot leader standing in the aisle between the living room and the balcony. The Prime watched him, leaning against the doorframe. How long has he been here? Why didn't I notice...

“Continue what?” Megatron tried not to show surprise. This is not his quarters as such, it is a kind of the same prison cell, and anyone can enter here, whom the guards allow. And especially the ruler.

“The part about awareness and getting back on the right path suggests itself.”

And what is that supposed to mean? No, Megatron, of course, took the hint, but how many more times the ‘perfect’ Autobots are going to hammer his CPU? Does Prime like it or what? If he wants to piss off Megatron, he shouldn't give in. In any case, until it is clear whether he was allowed to participate in the expedition or not.

“Even if it does, so far nothing comes to mind.” Answered the silver mech as neutral as possible.

Optimus made a sound that sounded like a grin or a chuckle, and stepped onto the balcony:

“Then maybe I'll give you a reason to continue...” And, without waiting for a reaction, he issued: “You are approved as the second captain of the Lost Light.” The Autobot leader nodded respectfully in confirmation of his words. “Congratulations. Briefing and acquaintance with the crew tomorrow.”

Megatron felt as if all his fans had stopped abruptly. So, permission granted... This is what the silver mech wanted so much... If the Knights exist, this is a chance for him, for the Decepticons, and indeed for everyone. Provided that he is given the opportunity to speak. But they may not accept the rebels' point of view, and besides, they may not exist at all. Two negatives versus one positive... that is, one zero and one minus. But at least some chance is much better than nothing. It is also an opportunity to postpone his own demise. Despite humility and willingness to sacrifice himself, and being on the verge of death so many times, Megatron is afraid of dying, like any other sane creature.

“Thank you…” he choked out. “Really. It means a lot to me.”

“There are, of course, certain conditions,” the Prime stepped forward, “as I said, Fool’s Energon is the only fuel source for you during the mission.”

“And I kind of agreed,” Megatron winced. It tasted like a complete slag, and he already felt somehow strange, although, again, self-diagnostics didn’t reveal anything.

“Second,” outwardly, it was easy for Optimus to maintain rigidity, but in fact it hurt him to pronounce every word, just to contain the EM field so that Megatron wouldn’t feel anything, “obligatory therapy sessions with Rung once a space week, he will send reports to me personally...”

“Why is that for?” Megatron's optics narrowed suspiciously. But Optimus just shook his helm.

“Consider this the second condition.”

“Ah, condition.” My leash is getting shorter and shorter, the Decepticon leader thought bitterly. “How many more will there be?”

“Just this.” the Prime suddenly assured, taking a step closer. “Megatron, all this doesn’t give me any pleasure, but such restrictions will show the truth of your intentions. I can't let you go with my people just like that.”

“I know... Therefore, to shame me, restrict physically and mentally is the best solution. Nevermind, thank you for not killing me right away.”

Optimus opened his mouth but didn't speak. It's good that the battle mask hid this unexpected confusion. It reminded him of the need to control the tension of his field, hide all emotions throughout the war, and now allows him to somehow keep the semblance of control over the situation when his spark is torn apart by fear, pain, despair, regret, annoyance... Primus, why?! Nobody forced, all decisions made became the basis for this situation. What did Megatron just say? _‘…this choice was made by you alone, the choice that you have always had…’_ It remains only to continue to fight until his spark is completely extinguished.

“I’m not going to lie, Rung is worried about your condition, as am I...”

At this, Megatron didn’t hold back a bitter grin. Who's worried about me? Prime? This is news. Surely you are secretly enjoying your victory.

“I don’t remember giving him a reason.” Megatron frowned and spread his servos to the sides. Optimus just chuckled.

“Possibly, and yet you failed to deceive him.”

“Who is he?” Megatron asked this question before he could think.

“A therapist... Why?”

Megatron flinched and shrugged.

“I don’t know… When we were talking today, I had a feeling… How to say it…” the Decepticon thoughtfully scratched the top of his head, “as if, I don’t know, he was looking into my very spark, or something… And his electromagnetic field… don’t know how to explain… I have never dealt with psychiatrists in my entire life until now, but...”

“Yes, Rung can make an impression,” Optimus smiled under his mask. “We have been working together for more than two vorns, he and I... In the past he gave good advices to me as well.” From this statement the Megatron’s face stretched out in surprise, and the Prime chuckled quietly, then concluded: “Believe me, Rung is a good specialist who can help you... to understand yourself.”

Maybe, Megatron didn’t argue, this is still a condition, so my desires don’t play any role. Help me to understand myself... Yes, I know what I want. I want... I want... No, I don't know, damn it. Once I was aware, I clearly understood what and why, but now... let it all end, if it’s impossible to start over.

_In time you’ll realize misdoings,_

_committed once, and start anew,_

_so all the things that now are going,_

_they’re completely up to you._

It occurred to him quite unexpectedly. Optimus wants to hear the continuation of the suddenly invented piece. Let's see what happens. Megatron could now voice it, but there was a feeling that one small fragment was missing. Just which one...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHs2E6JxUw0) **

“Are you alright?” the Prime suddenly broke the prolonged silence again. In response, Megatron shrugged.

“I promise to honestly fulfill my duties, as well as not allow Rodimus to make a mess on the ship.”

“This is not what I mean…” Optimus’s battle mask folded into the slots of his helmet, and the red-blue mech took two steps towards Megatron. The silver transformer answered him with an uncomprehending look and replied what in his opinion the ruler of Cybertron wanted to hear:

“I've studied everything Ultra Magnus gave me yesterday. About the upcoming mission. But still there are many questions left... Hopefully you will enlighten me... what exactly should we find on those planets.

“I’m talking about you…” Optimus, who ignored this, came close to him. “After everything we've been through…” the Prime took his right servo and stroked his knuckles, focusing gaze on the electronic bracelet that bound the mech’s wrist.

“A tracking device, a gift from your officer,” Megatron tensed all over, fighting the urge to pull the servo out of Optimus's digits, “don't worry, you gave the go-ahead, and I will soon leave, Cybertron will finally be able to breathe freely, as organics say.”

“Well, come on,” the Prime was already uncomfortably close, Megatron had nowhere to retreat – there’s a blank wall behind him.

What is he doing? Are we still in sight of the cameras? Whether it was true or not, the red and blue bot was not at all embarrassedThe transformers’ chest plates touched, and both flinched: Optimus from the desire and sensation of such a familiar energy field of the Matrix, while Megatron from confusion and some kind of fear. The increased tension of their EM fields made the Decepticon uncomfortable, he had to think of something and quickly, while it was still possible. Not that he didn't want this, rather he was afraid. He never thought about doing it with his allies, if he really did, he’d only do it with his bondmate, but certainly not with a stranger, not with an enemy. Once, it almost happened between him and the Ultra Magnus, but Megatron then changed his mind in time and fled. Where to run to from here and now?

“Wait, what are you...” Megatron began, when the Prime squeezed his shoulder with one servo, and his other index finger touched the silver mech’s lips:

“Shhhhh...” and Optimus, leaning forward sharply, silenced him with a kiss. The Decepticon froze in surprise, involuntarily answering... Still, he tried to twitch, but suddenly the Prime’s servo that just touched Megatron's lips, moved to the back of his helm, preventing him from breaking free. The other servo was still gripping his shoulder carefully.

The kiss was long, gentle and at the same time passionate, the Decepticon himself didn’t even notice how his own servos grabbed the red and blue frame of the former enemy... The one with whom the confrontation lasted for centuries, the one who declared his victory, who told him to order the Decepticons to surrender...

“Hmmm... stop... Don't... Optimus...” having strained himself, Megatron, to whom again returned the ability to think, was able to push the Prime a little away from himself.

“Megatron...” the Prime again tried to captivate him with a kiss and even lift him in his arms. It was here that the silver mech couldn’t stand it:

“Stop it!” he abruptly pushed the Prime away from himself so that the leader of the Autobots involuntarily had to step back two steps. “What are you doing? We can’t!”

“Why?” Optimus looked confused. He understood that both wanted this, why is Megatron resisting his own desire? This is not the Matrix’s influence for sure, what then? Fear, Optimus suddenly thought. From Megatron's field voltage, the Prime suddenly realized: he’s afraid... afraid of me. “Megatron, this is not a game or an attempt at manipulation.” There was nowhere to retreat. “My feelings for you are sincere, they have always been and will be.” The pulsing EM field confirmed every word.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c56t7upa8Bk) **

“It's still wrong!” the silver mech heavily ventilated systems, pressing against the wall with his entire frame. Maybe it’s not a game, but I still can't. Why? Is it really necessary to list everything for him? Prime already knows everything. “Old Tarnian traditions: only with the sparkmate. And then... Too many contradictions, resentments, mutual pain...” Megatron closed his eyes, pressing his palms even tighter against the wall. “You are the Primus’s chosen, the Matrix’s Keeper, a symbol of hope for Cybertron, and I... I’m just a rebel who brought so much suffering...” Yesterday's nightmare appeared in his memory. “If I didn’t exist, nothing would have happened.”

Shock, resentment, pity, sadness... Through the EM field Megatron, still not opening his eyes, felt a storm of emotions in waves emanating from the Prime. It looks like he decided to finally stop holding back and let Megatron feel what he was feeling. No catch... Everything is real.

“You've become too self-critical," Optimus finally concluded quietly. He held out a servo, wanting to touch the Decepticon's shoulder, but his digits froze in mid-air not completing the action. “This is what concerns Rung the most. Self-flagellation doesn’t allow you to think sanely, as it is now.”

In response there was only a deep silence.

“Megatron, I swear by Primus, I'm not lying to you,” there was obvious… pleading in Prime's voice? That can’t be. “Even when the Matrix erased my former self… feelings didn’t disappear. For a long time I couldn’t understand what it was until I began to remember. I love you as I did before. I am the same - the same Orion Pax who once admired you and your writings.” He paused, apparently collecting his thoughts, and then spoke again: “Now we are doing what we should have done centuries ago - we are correcting the consequences of the slag, made by us. I try to prevent new conflicts, and you fly to look for a way to reconcile our race. Who knows how long it will take to find Cyberutopia. I want to be with you, and I know that it is mutual... but we cannot look into the future... You know as well as I do, even the Oracle's predictions are just possible scenarios... When you return, a lot will change, and maybe... Maybe this the last opportunity for us, and there won't be another?

Megatron shuddered. The last opportunity... So, he, nevertheless, plans to destroy me, or simply doesn’t believe that the mythical Knights can accept our point of view. And he also says that this is not a game. He will never understand me... the savior of the Cybertronian race... never. He's just upset, thinking that I don't want to understand him, but I do...

“Go away, I beg you,” the Decepticon shook his helm, still keeping optics closed, his frame supporting the wall.

“Megatron, please...”

“Leave.”

The silver mech didn’t move, didn’t open his optics, until the voltage of the EM field subsided, until the Prime’s steps died down, until three magnetic locks clicked... Only then the ability to move and think returned to Megatron. He slowly slid to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, scarlet optics began to fill by itself with washer fluid... What a forgotten feeling. Megatron hadn’t cried for many centuries, he simply couldn’t allow himself, but now... now he could not explain why. Just now, something that Megatron feared and at the same time always wanted, almost happened. Optimus’s words were reluctant to leave his audio sensors: _‘I love you as I did before. I am the same - the same Orion Pax... I want to be with you, and I know that it is mutual...’_

“Orion…” Megatron whispered, barely audible. The same Orion - a friend, an enemy, the one he killed, whom Shockwave turned into a Prime. Not a chosen, but created one...

_‘My feelings for you are sincere, they have always been and will be.’_

And Megatron crossed out everything. Maybe that is for the best. Orion... No, Optimus Prime will destroy him anyway, as befits a winner. And it doesn't matter what he feel’s about it. The end is known.

_‘He’s right; self-flagellation does you no credit.’_

But it won't stop me from fulfilling my duty either, Megatron objected to himself. Maybe I'll be lonely all my life, it doesn't matter. Now I have a much more important task - to correct the mistakes of the past as much as possible. Help those who believed me, whom I failed...

**Soundtracks (with chapter episodes):**

1) Mass Effect 3 OST - Resolution; (Rung and Megatron's conversation)

2) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Memories; (Rung reports to Optimus and Ratchet on the results of his session with Megatron)

3) Interstellar OST - I'm Going Home; (Optimus and Megatron)

4) The Time Machine OST - Where The Ghosts Are; (the kiss)

5) Inception OST - Time (Optimus's confession and Megatron's rejection)

**A/N: Not entirely sure that I should continue this or any other of my stories, since they mostly go unnoticed, I have a suspicion that all my fics a kinda stupid and not interesting.**

**Nevermind that. In the next chapter I wanted Megatron to finish his impromptu before the Lost Light jumps into the hyperspace. Soundtrack for this episode would be Interstellar OST - The Wormhole.**

  
**The full version is this (originally I wrote this in Russian of course):**

  
**Follow your spark to the unknown,**   
**no matter what awaits ahead,**   
**this choice was made by you alone,**   
**the choice that you have always had.**   
**Eventually it may ‘come clear**   
**that path have led you to the Dark,**   
**your spark will desperately scream,**   
**but there won’t be a turning back.**   
**In time you’ll realize misdoings,**   
**committed once, and start anew,**   
**so all the things that now are going,**   
**they’re completely up to you.**   
**The past has passed and won’t return,**   
**the future now is all that means,**   
**accept the fact and move along,**   
**do not repeat your bygone sins.**


	5. Prologue. Chapter 5. Mission begins. (pt.1)

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcNzAZTmPFo) **

As if in oblivion, Optimus walked slowly along the observation platform, one of those that girdled the Citadel several levels below. The sun had long since disappeared over the horizon, plunging Iacon into the darkness of the night... driven away by thousands and even millions of city lights.

Shame ... The Autobot leader felt as if a beacon flashed over him so that everyone could understand what he had just done. Megatron... Optimus waited so long for this moment, emotions that they both suppressed for such a long time... The red and blue mech hoped that the former nemesis, who had revised his views on life, will now be ready to accept him... But he was so cruelly wrong.

_“Go away, please...”_

_“Megatron...”_

_“Leave...”_

And there was nothing to do but to leave the new Matrix bearer’s quarters, leaving behind only a feeling of fear... Optimus hadn’t seen the Decepticon leader in such a state for a long time. For a very, very long time. Even at the trial... Megatron was scared even then, but this...

_“Old Tarnian traditions: only with the sparkmate.”_

Optimus knew about this, Megatron told him about the culture of his people even before the war, and even still being Captain Orion Pax, he hoped that when the Senate corrected the classification error... Shockwave promised... He and Megatron would be together...

“Forgive me…” Optimus whispered, barely audible. He stopped at the edge of the platform and leaned against the railing. He wanted so much to turn around to the Citadel... The Prime realized where he was, knew that the windows of Megatron’s quarters overlook the same side, and if the Decepticon suddenly looked out, and the Prime turned around, they would see each other, and then Megatron would disappear from sight again. From this thought alone, it seemed to Optimus that all the energon circulating through his lines had suddenly been replaced by refrigerant, frame seemed heavy, pedes seemed to be rooted to the floor, servos didn’t obey, dull gaze drilled the railing, the ruler of Cybertron barely held back the washer. “Forgive me, I shouldn't have…” He heavily ex-vented and repeated resignedly: “I shouldn't have.”

“Optimus?” He heard the familiar always polite voice of a white-orange psychotherapist behind him. Quickly putting on an imperturbable look, the Prime turned around and saw the short, relatively fragile civilian in the same large pale blue glasses. Rung held an unfinished cube of mid-grade energon in his right servo. “What a surprise. It seems that I’mnot the only one who decided to take a stroll.”

“The night is quiet today,” the Prime responded in a neutral voice, “I couldn’t sit in my quarters.”

“Yes, the night is good y.” Rung approached him, with the left servo he took out another full cube of energon from the subspace and handed it to the leader of the Autobots: “You look upset, you need it.”

Optimus wanted to say no, but his left servo took the cube from Rung by itself:

“Thanks.”

They stood side by side, silently finishing their energon. From here, from above, the night city looks so alive... The process of the planet’s restoration is not going as fast as they would like, but, nevertheless, slow improvements are much better than nothing. From the outside it might seem that Rung was just enjoying the view, but he carefully watched the red-blue mech standing next to him. Attempts to suppress emotions were immediately noticed by the psychiatrist, and he also noticed a nervous twitching of the Autobot leader's servos.

“So… The briefing is tomorrow at nine, right?” Rung asked as if casually, putting the empty cube back into his subspace. Strike up a conversation on a neutral topic, and then imperceptibly push the interlocutor to the essence of the problem that torments him. This tactic has often worked.

“Yes.” Optimus finished his energon and did the same.

“Are we leaving in a new line-up?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Rung nodded. This conversation didn’t go well, apparently something serious had happened, just as he felt. But Optimus is in no hurry to leave, which means... it’s still possible to try to do something. Help him somehow. “How did Megatron take the news?”

“He thanked me.”

Then a bitter grin followed, but not at the Decepticon. No-no, this message of frustration wasn’t directed at Megatron at all. In his practice, Rung many times had to deal with mechs who were denied, or felt a sense of unrequited... affection. Optimus told him before about his crush on Megatron back when that mech was a miner and the leader of the Autobots was the captain Orion Pax. And if suddenly he confessed, not even wanting to, then he could well get a refusal. No surprising. The silver mech generally cannot think of anything like that now, he is tormented by guilt for his entire faction, as well as annoyance that all the sins of both opposing sides were blamed on him alone. Megatron is emotionally broken, he no longer sees the point in trying to shout to those who simply refuse to hear and listen. Society is a funny thing indeed, by its attitude alone it’s capable to turn a quiet, non-conflict personality into a cruel monster. Real or far-fetched - it doesn't matter. Under a group’s pressure any individual will sooner or later change.

...the only question is how.

“He is my successor, Rung...” the Prime admitted unexpectedly for himself. The red-blue transformer turned to the city below them and didn’t notice the understanding nod from the therapist. The orange-white bot was waiting for the explanations to follow, but Optimus was stubbornly silent and looked somewhere into the distance. So he had to ask a leading question to get him talking:

“What do you mean?” Rung's voice sounded soft and a little hesitant. Just so that the leader of the Autobots himself would want to give an answer.

“Just what I said.” Optimus turned to Rung, his optics completely serious. “Megatron is the new chosen one of the Matrix of Leadership.”He took a deep ex-vent and pronounced the last part of the phrase as neutral as possible: “The next Prime of our people. The last hope…”

Who he could have become a long time ago, if he had realized everything earlier... If only you had remained yourself, if personal enmity hadn’t erupted between you... Orion Pax... It seemed to Optimus that Rung's pale blue optics were shining through his frame even through large opaque eyepieces. Not surprising, Megatron was uncomfortable being alone with this bot in his office. However, Prime has more experience of communicating with him, and such an attentive look, which many might consider mistrust or doubt about the interlocutor’s adequacy, didn’t frighten him at all. Rung will not judge, Rung will understand.

“Does Megatron know about this?" finally asked the therapist, slightly shifting the weight to the right leg and putting the right servo on the hip.

“No, not yet. Optimus shook his helm, being mentally glad that the orange- white bot didn't ask... any questions at all. “But the Matrix is already inside his frame.” And then he told Rung everything, from how the artifact was handed over to tonight, of course, keeping silent about the conversation he had just had with Megatron.

Rung listened in silence, deciding to leave all possible questions for later. Vorns he spent among ordinary Cybertronians, bore fruit, he began to understand them better, knew when to object, and when to play along. His antipode, perhaps, would like manipulation more, but HE never sought to obey others. Only understanding, only fair judgment.

“When are you going to tell him about it?”

“Not until you return.” Optimus sighed heavily and lowered his helm, digits gripping the railing. “I cannot do this now... Megatron will either refuse, or...” the leader of the Autobots didn’t dare to say this aloud, but even now Rung didn’t interrogate him, only asked:

“And which option seems to you more feasible?”

“I don’t know…” the red-blue mech shook his helm and turned to the Citadel, to those windows far in the sky, behind which was Megatron's quart. The light is on everywhere, which means that the new Prime is still online. What is he doing? When Optimus left, Megatron sat huddled up, shaking with fear. I am such a fool, the current ruler of Cybertron reproached himself, this was not necessary... How will he react at my presence now? How to fix this?.. Still looking in the direction of the Decepticon leader’s windows, Optimus admitted with a bitter grin: “I have long ceased to understand him.”

“And have you ever tried?”

The Prime shuddered. Fragments of memories began to appear by themselves. Has Optimus tried? Yes, many times. He tried to convince the opposing side that the Autobots were right and the Decepticons were wrong, he threatened, struck blow after blow, killed...

...but no, stubborn Megatron stood his ground, for some reason deciding that it was their path that was correct. Why? He was a pacifist... he wrote such inspiring things... And then...

_“Megatron, everything you say... Do you understand this?.. All your words are saturated with hatred.”_

_“Ha! I've learned to hate in jail cells like this one. Thanks to the Autobots and their high-ranking friends who taught me everything about violence and its use. Now I live to hate. And it keeps me going...”_

“Optimus?”

“I tried,” he finally admitted reluctantly. “Or rather, I thought I was trying. He still didn't listen to me.”

“But why?” continued Rung, trying to push the Prime to the answer, lying on the surface.

“I can't imagine...” the ruler of Cybertron shook his helm. “He was once so… so…” the Prime clenched his fists in regret. “So pure, kind, blameless… he was… an idealist. His writings... made me think... Megatron was right in many ways. But then he decided to play a tough game, because not everyone accepted his point of view.”

“Is it because of this?” Rung asked emotionlessly.

“What are you talking about?” The Autobot leader asked, puzzled.

The therapist smiled sadly. He didn’t want this, given Optimus Prime’s physical condition, but there is no other choice: only one admitted his wrongs, but not the other. Things are still out of balance. The new Matrix bearer will be away from Cybertron for a long time, and the one who is now still called the ruler of the planet need to convince the ruling elite to reconsider their views. People will have to accept their new Prime, and he, in turn, will be obliged to serve his people.

“Who were the Decepticons from the beginning? It all started with the discontent of the lower strata of society, it was all before Megatron, but he... being a Point One Percenter... felt and saw the suffering of. And he couldn’t be silent.

“Senator Shockwave had made every effort to get Megatron into the Ultra Magnus’s care. The Senate did what was necessary to correct the misclassification…”Optimus shook his head. “In theory, Megatron had the opportunity to speak for the oppressed... However, he...”

“In theory?” Rung specified with a clear hint. “Practice and theory are completely different things. And you, as a former police officer, a servant of the law, should understand this. And if Megatron had those opportunities, as you say, he wouldn’t have escaped.”

“He was impatient.” Optimus chuckled mirthlessly. “Sometimes the sense of justice, desire to achieve it here and now, drowned out his common sense. He fought for equal rights for all, dreamed of changing Cybertron for the better. I wanted it myself. Just like Ultra Magnus... and Senator Shockwave too.”

“But your views on a better future for the planet were different.”

The Prime shook his helm, involuntarily remembering the day Megatron decided to speak to the Senate. And Optimus, still being Orion Pax, warned him about the consequences of this choice.

_“Megatron, this is getting out of control. Think about it, this is not what we all wanted. Many innocent people can suffer and die.”_

_“Any death is a tragedy, Orion. However, there is no other way: we must adapt to the current situation if we want to achieve our goal. You're right, I didn't want it to come to this. But they left us no choice.”_

“… and only later, when you became Optimus Prime… Have you ever tried to listen to them?” Rung's voice suddenly chased away the sudden memory. “Or were you just trying to impose your point of view? How can you, the one who has always stood a few steps higher, say that you understood them when you didn’t even try to listen. Let them talk, not just listen to your calls to surrender... so that for them everything will be the same again or even worse.” The therapist exhaled sympathetically: “Which is what actually happens now.”

The Autobot leader froze, shocked by the sudden discovery. He had never thought about how the Decepticons perceived his words. Megatron didn’t believe the Autobots’ sincerity, because they didn’t give any reason to trust them. Temporary cooperation doesn't mean anything yet. The Prime still tried to put pressure on Megatron, forcing him to conclude a peace... which would exist on the terms of the Autobots, where justice would reign, as the Autobots understood it... And Megatron was afraid of this, and now he is afraid for those who still sincerely believe in their common cause... Freedom, equality and equal opportunities for all... All this has already been forgotten, and it has been replaced by resentment, hatred, anger...

In theory, peace was possible a long time ago. They could at least for some time try to exist together, try at least to agree on something... But the Autobots have long considered the Decepticons evil, and those knew that even if they somehow magically decided to stop fighting, then the faction of the Red sign would simply destroy them... And the last six months are a direct confirmation of this.

“I’m not judging you in any way, Optimus.” Finally, Rung spoke, interrupting the flow of his thoughts. The therapist's voice returned to a soft, calm tone, and the Autobot leader felt a strange relief that something invisible that had just threatened to crush his already unstable spark had suddenly disappeared. “You were right… in your own way. And Megatron was right on his part too. However inability... or unwillingness to stop early has jeopardized the very existence of our race. And he realized it before you did.”

“What can I do now?..” the Prime asked quietly, again squeezing the railing with his digits. There was not a single hint of hope in his voice to fix something right here and now.

“In this situation, specifically for Megatron - nothing,” these words sounded like a bolt from the blue. Optimus froze, feeling as if all his systems were starting to fail, and the observation deck under his pedes was about to disappear, and he would fly away into the unknown. “But you can do something for the people of Cybertron,” Rung added more confidently, and explained: “We need to work on a peaceful resolution of the conflict. Mechs must learn the truth: not immediately, gradually; it is necessary to stop anti-Decepticon propaganda and tell how it all began, what Megatron and his people wanted... and how they were rejected by high society. The warring factions will have to understand and accept that they are one people, and the Decepticons have the same right to live on Cybertron as the Autobots have. Live without hostility and constant fear of expecting a blow in the back. Only then will there be a chance for peace you have always dreamed of.”

Optimus slightly bowed his helm, looking at the fragile psychotherapist with some doubt, and at the same time with the realization that he was right. They came to nowhere: the new Senate is almost like the same as the previous one, and he himself hardly differs recently from those Primes, whose decisions led to riots among the lower strata of the population, which later resulted in a revolution led by a former pacifist. A Point One Percenter, who denied his true ‘self’.

“It’s impossible, Rung,” the Autobot leader concluded bitterly, comparing the facts, “the new Senate...”

“That obeys you and listens to you,” the white-orange bot suggested sympathetically, which again puzzled Optimus. “If Megatron is the new Prime, they will have to accept this fact... just as he will have to. And, since the deed has already been done, you both cannot escape this conversation one way or another.”

“So... what’s next?” The Prime rubbed wearily his faceplate again. “The further we go, the worse it becomes. Decisions I make no longer seem right to me. Every time it feels… ” he looked up at the clear night sky, “that I'm only making it worse. I don’t know what to do. Who I am now... what’s left of me... is not the Optimus Prime who was considered a hero, not the Orion Pax, who once stood guard over the law. I have failed us all, Rung...” For a moment, the Prime looked again at the upper floors of the Citadel, where Megatron's apartments were located. The light is still on. “I faild him.” At the last sentence, the Autobot leader's voice broke, and the red-blue mech hastily turned away, brushing a thin trickle of washer from his left cheek.

Failed him... They won't be together, won’t be any spark bonding, Megatron won’t be carrying his sparklings... Everything that Orion Pax secretly dreamed of for a very long time. When it turned out who Megatron was, and that was supposed to be in the Intellectual, and not the Manual class, he was placed under the care of Ultra Magnus... Then Orion thought that here it is, the opportunity... And he missed it anyway.

“It’s not over yet, Optimus,” the Prime shuddered in surprise, feeling a servo on his left shoulder. He turned slowly and met the gaze of the slightly sad smiling therapist. Pleasant warmth radiated from the the white-orange bot’s palm throughout the frame in waves. With just a single touch, Rung was able to instantly banish emotional and even physical pain. Who is he? The leader of the Autobots asked himself this question many times, but he didn’t dare to ask Rung, realizing that he won’t hear the truth. “You are very tired mentally and physically, you have been entrusted with such a burden of responsibility that few would cope with, Cybertron's mechs still believe in you and follow you. And if you give up, there will be no hope for us.”

The Prime looked at him blankly, he didn’t move, didn’t say a word... But Rung felt and understood that the interlocutor heard and perceived his words. The darkness didn’t recede. He’s biding his time. Disagreements haven’t disappeared. The war is not over. And Megatron is not yet ready to accept himself in a new role.

“Give them all time to adjust," Rung walked around the Autobot leader and stood in front of him, "let us complete the mission, do what you can to influence the propaganda... in a different way. But do not lose your vigilance, not everyone, even among the Autobots, benefits from the war ending.”

“I know…” Optimus was forced to admit. He understood that he must do the same as Megatron - to call on the Autobots to stop oppressing the opposing side. But does he have enough spirit? Without the Matrix, Autobots leader is no longer the same, nothing holds back his emotions, or gives strength and confidence. He relied on it for so long that now feels like part of the very essence of Optimus Prime has simply disappeared. Having deeply ex-vented, the red-blue mech ran both servos over his faceplates and quietly admitted: “I'm afraid ... I'm so afraid, Rung. Without the Matrix I am not the same person anymore... my spark is extinguished, I am not capable of anything.”

“You’re wrong, Orion Pax… Optimus Prime,” although the therapist’s voice sounded rather quiet, it still was full of confidence. Rung turned to face the city and pointed his right servo in its direction. “Look what you've achieved! What a progress in such a short time. Iacon is alive, and other cities will be reborn after it. And this is thanks to you. You are the leader, you know how to unite a scattered people... The Decepticons are Cybertronians, like everyone else, they have the right to live on Cybertron, like the Autobots, and Neutrals... Only together you and Megatron will be able to finally put an end to the Time of Darkness...

Optimus flinched. He and Megatron together.

“Now you are the link between the Autobots and Decepticons. If everything works out, if you manage to become a bridge of friendship for them, you will be glad that you didn’t give up.”

He is right, Optimus admitted bitterly, neither Megatron nor the ruling new Cybertron elite are ready to know out the truth. The secret transfer of the Matrix of Leadership to a former nemesis, to the one whom the Autobot sosiety considers guilty of all the troubles of Cybertron, thanks to propaganda. Is he the only one to blame? No, of course it can’t be so. And if Optimus directly declares his grave condition, then real outrage can begin. Someone like Starscream would certainly use the opportunity to remove the current ruler of the planet, and without the Matrix, there’s little Optimus can do to stop that. As a result, the leader of the Autobots won’t save Megatron and the entire Cybertron people, but will only make things worse.

“Will he ever forgive me?”

Rung frowned as he considered his answer. Free will is something that no one can influence. One can only direct a being in the right direction, but not force them. Need the right moment, you need to slowly and confidently lead them to this decision, then everything will work out.

“And you... Can you forgive him?"

This question came as a surprise to Optimus, although... It is Rung: sees the situation from all sides, doesn’t forget about the interlocutor’s feelings, even when they are discussing someone outsider.

_“Too many contradictions, grievances, mutual pain...”_

Mutual. Megatron said this for a reason. The Autobot leader felt that the silver mech wanted the same thing as he did. They could be together now, tonight, if Megatron only let his feelings to take over him... even despite traditions of the mechs of his city. If they both forgave each other...

“I hope so,” Optimus said after a moment's silence. Rung nodded understandingly and, placing his right servo on Optimus's same left shoulder, wisely said:

“So you answered your own question yourself.”

They stood a little longer at the railing and silently contemplated the night Iacon. During this time, Optimus looked back several times at the Citadel, but the light in Megatron's quarters windows didn’t go out. The lamps burned all night and turned off by themselves only in the morning, when the first rays of the Cybertronian sun fell on the city.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_VYakh37E4) **

Even after the Prime left, Megatron kept sitting on the floor, staring at the space in front of him. There were no thoughts at all in his head, he felt only fatigue... fatigue and despair. What will happen now? Will the winner Prime get angry? Will he change his mind and won't let him on board? Megatron almost succumbed... and what can happen to him nest? How low I have fallen... I’m doomed, but... others...

I lost the war when I first gave the order to attack... It didn’t have to be this way... I didn't want it. I dreamed of a better future for everyone, not just for the new elite from the enemy faction. History repeats itself... Faces and events from the past involuntarily appeared in his mind. Scraps, no chronological order, although memory archives are intact. Impactor once said that inequality is the norm, that his and Terminus’s venture will unlikely lead to anything good. But then everything was relatively harmless: publications about the reverse side of the medal of the Golden Age. ‘You’ve been deceived’ - this is how the Decepticon movement began, they wanted the Senate and the Prime to hear them, so that they would somehow change the current situation for the better. Then no revolution would be needed.

_“...worthy? Tell me your doubts...”_

Suddenly everything around was plunged into impenetrable darkness. Terrified, Megatron jumped to his pedes and looked around, but saw absolutely nothing. His spark was overwhelmed by a wave of emotional pain, which made him fall to his knees again, trembling with fear of the unknown... which suddenly clears up, and right in front of him, like a movie, the events of the past begun to flash: Messatin, Terminus, a shootout in Iacon, where Megatron heroically rushes to help innocent... Central Iaconian Hospital, Orion, Ratchet, Senator Shockwave... First meeting with Ultra Magnus. Followers, transition to decisive action... Megatron goes to the Citadel to speak with the Senate... Enforcers do nothing...

“No!!!” Megatron screams in horror, pulls servos forward, trying to attract the attention of himself from the past. “Don’t go there! Come back!” But everything is useless. And then the silver mech draws attention to the inactive guardians of the law: “Orion! Orion, help! Don't let me leave!!! I beg you...”

Massive doors close behind him, and the surrounding reality drowns in an all-consuming flame, symbolizing only revenge... With a desperate cry, Megatron grabbed his helm. Point of no return... And Pax just watched...

_“We are one now… And yet, you are not the one who is capable of leading the people of Cybertron. Not yet. Tell me your doubts... Admit to yourself.”_

His own voice... Megatron raised his helm and saw again that very soft pure blue light, in which a barely visible dark figure walking towards him, in the outlines of the frame very similar to...

“Terminus?..”

_“Tell me your doubts... Admit to yourself.”_

A dark silhouette holds out the right servo towards him, Megatron in response puts forward the left one... A flash of light...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hl2CduaVLGE) **

…And here Megatron is again on the same balcony where he was before the vision of the past overtook him. The whole frame was shaking shallowly, the silvery mech couldn’t understand if it was all for real, or just in his head. It probably seemed, but the images were so true, as if...

“Good morning.”

Megatron flinched at this voice and recoiled sharply when he saw Ultra Magnus sitting next to him. What the... When did he get here? Came to me... so close? I didn't hear, didn't notice... Megatron shook his helm. Did he accidentally start a recharge cycle right here on the floor, on the balcony? That means all this was not real... And only now he noticed that it was already light behind the power barriers.

“Is it morning already?” he stated doubtfully. Magnus nodded, calmness on his faceplate, a subtle smile on his lips. Embarrassed Megatron looked guiltily at his knees. “Well, yes… morning.” So he sat like that all night, and those mental images were nothing more than echoes of the past in recharge mode.

Magnus was silent, continuing to sit next to him, but his presence didn’t make the Decepticon want to run away, as in the case of Optimus. Once these two had a close relationship, Minimus Ambus, also known as the Ultra Magnus, acted as Megatron's guardian, when it turned out how special is that mech was, whom everyone considered a simple miner...

“What?..” Megatron frowned, seeing the Magnus scrutinizing him closely.

“No, nothing...” the big blue-white bot shook his helm. “Just recalled how we first met. Do you remember? They brought you to my house, escorted you to your new room... And when I entered to say hello, I saw you sitting in the corner... not paying attention to anything or anyone...”

“I saw you and others... and heard...” Megatron straightened up a little and looked up, fully leaning his back and the back of his helm against the wall, “but could not say anything... because...| with a sigh, he turned his helm to the Ultra Magnus: “Because I didn’t know what would happen to me... I didn't know what to do.”

“And I didn't know how to behave. How to establish contact between us... You didn’t react to my attempts to speak to you...”

“So you just sat down next to me, and we were silent for a long time...” Megatron added a little embarrassedly, again mentally reliving that moment. He was captured in that very mine right during the protest, right in front of him one of the miners had just been killed. Megatron resisted and accidentally killed one of Senator Decimus's guards. On the way, no one specifically explained what would happen to him, they only said that he was special, and from now on will live in a ‘golden cage’. But his new guardian, the one who is here now, turned out to be kind, patient and understanding... very different from most of the nobles of his house. And at another time, Megatron would have been glad of this opportunity, but... he considered it unfair, why him? If he hadn’t rushed to Orion and his group’s aid, he wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital where Ratchet worked... Orion's friend, a medic with centuries of experience, and others. So the Senate learned about his anomalous spark...

“We did this quite often in the past,” Magnus recalled and smiled a little to himself, “the first time it seemed strange to me: just sit next to someone and be silent. And wait until you decide to speak up yourself, since all my attempts to strike up a conversation have been useless.”

“But then I asked what would happen next.” Megatron nodded, feeling a little foolish. How he would like to return to the days when nothing had happened yet. But with the knowledge of the future.

“And I replied that from now on everything would be alright and…” Ultra Magnus suddenly fell silent, rubbed his nose bridge with two digits of his right manipulator servo and turned away.

He wasn’t happy with the idea of the need to take a charge, he already had enough responsibilities. Some members of the Ambus House were especially opposed that now they were forced to take in ‘some idiot from a lower class. However, the head of the house reacted positively: a Point One Percenter with similar views... even if it’s a former miner, probably doesn’t have good manners, but this can be corrected over time. In any case, it was Prime's order, the unanimous decision of the Senate, and also Shockwave's words: "I can't trust anyone else with this." Minimus Ambus had no idea what plans they had back then for this large, timid mech. He agreed to be Megatron’s mentor because it was an order from above, and he also felt that it was right, it was necessary.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Nj0svvl4TI) **

Now the same Megatron was in front of him. Yes, he looked a little different, but the spark is the same, voice, face features and look are the same, the same essence. At the moment, the Matrix hasn't changed him at all, at least at first glance.

“I’m very sorry…” the head of the Cybertron troops finally said.

“For what?” Megatron was sincerely amazed. Magnus's sudden announcement knocked him out of his already precarious balance a little. What is Ultra Magnus apologizing for now? They both have done things in the past, and have already talked about it, or rather tried... when Megatron hadn’t yet resigned from the post of head of the Purple Sign faction. If only... Cold fear gripped him hand and foot. Unless Prime changes his mind and Magnus is here to take him to the Sentence chamber...

“I have let you down a lot in the past...”

“No,” Megatron immediately objected, “it is I who let you down, Minimus... You were a great friend and a wonderful mentor to me... I couldn't even dream of a better one. Thank you for being in my life.” Megatron humbly lowered his helm, waiting for the order to follow him to where it all ends...

“Why do you speak in the past tense?” Ultra Magnus was genuinely surprised. “I’m still here, and you can still try to regain my trust.”

Megatron's optics wide in surprise. The meaning of the words spoken by the large blue and white bot didn’t immediately reach his CPU. Still here... can still try to regain trust... So there won't be execution right now? Even after what happened between him and Optimus yesterday?

“What do you mean…”

“We are on the same side again.” The Magnus smiled faintly and stood up. “Time to go, the pre-flight briefing will begin soon.”

Briefing? Megatron felt a strange relief: it means that nothing has changed, he, nevertheless, is going to fly with them. Magnus is unlikely knows what happened that night between Megatron and Optimus Prime. No, Prime won’t tell everything as it is, doesn’t have enought enough courage. Briefing. Space expedition. Think about the goal, about the Decepticons. The silver mech also slowly got up and, together with Magnus, set off from his time quarters to where the briefing would take place.

_The past has passed and won’t return,_

_The future now is all that means,_

_Accept the fact and move along,_

_Do not repeat your bygone sins._

They walked to the elevators, went forty-eight levels down, then passed several more corridors, and then, when they reached a covered walkway in the form of a large glass tube with a magnetic monorail, where a special covered transport was waiting for them and four guards stood next to it, literally from nowhere nearby appeared Rodimus.

“I came in time!” He said happily, imposingly approaching the two tall mechs. “Good morning Magnus, Megatron. How are you both doing this fine morning?

“Good morning, Rodimus," Ultra Magnus greeted neutrally. Megatron only nodded almost imperceptibly and turned away, hoping that such a greeting would be enough, but he was mistaken:

“Very impolite, co-captain,” the red-yellow Autobot chided him back. “I treat him, you know, with all kindness, but what in return? Although am I saying...” Rodimus pointedly scratched the top of his helm and waved him off, “forgot who I’m dealing with.”

But I remember, Megatron objected to himself. And this is what I’ll have to endure every day in space. Something tells me, this is just the beginning. For some reason, he remembered the two pre-flight conditions set by Optimus: Fool’s energon and mandatory psychotherapeutic sessions with Rung once a week. To tolerate Rodimus is probably the third condition. Although... it’s not an actual condition, it’s just… as it is.

“Enough,” the Magnus interrupted Rodimus, who further continued to voice some verbal nonsense, “it's time to go.” He pointed behind his back: “Get into the transport everyone.”

“I'm the captain, Mags!” the red-yellow Autobot immediately resentful indignant and waved a servo towards the armored vehicle on the monorail: “So, everyone, get into the transport.” And the first leisurely walked through the open doors.

“Just ignore him,” Megatron advised to Magnus, who stood frozen in amazement. He didn’t answer. Formally, Optimus's protégé hasn’t violated anything, no rules or instructions, and so far he has nothing to even comment on. Perhaps, indeed, it is better to ignore him and don’t pay attention that Rodimus so desperately tries to get from them with his behavior.

“Come on,” and Magnus took the first step towards the transport.

It was light and spacious inside, even a mech as large as Ultra Magnus could stand there in full height. Seats in a row at the wall opposite from the front door, large windows, even a holographic screen was above the front door. When all seven mechs were inside, the doors closed with a subtle hiss, and the vehicle began to move, gradually accelerating. Through the glass ceiling of the monorail tube, the high-rise buildings of Iacon, as well as the almost cloudless sky, could be observed behind the windows. No worsening of weather conditions were predicted in the next decade.

“You guys mind if I turn it on?” Rodimus stood up from his seat and walked over to the flat holographic screen. No agreement or objection followed from any of those present, which was perceived by the red-orange bot as: ‘No’. So he pressed some button on the side and returned to his seat.

Only when he was in the transport, Megatron remembered that he hadn’t yet refueled today. Well, never mind. Fool’s energon... no saturation effect, and unless you check the HUD, you may not notice the difference at all. Sensations are the same. For now the energy level shows 87%, and this despite the fact that he didn’t recharge at night. Or... Anyway. he’s used to energy starvation, his spark is strong, nothing will happen.

He was much more worried about the upcoming meeting: how it would be held and who would conduct it. Prime? For sure. Nothing happends without him. Don't think about what will happened. Optimus won’t talk about this in front of everyone, the main thing is not to stay alone with him anywhere. Hold out for another day, and then - departure. Soon I'll be far away from here... Soon everything will happen.

**Soundtracks (with chapter episodes):**

1) Wonder Woman 1984 OST - Lost and Found [Bonus Track]; (Optimus's thoughts and unexpected meeting with Rung)

2) Mass Effect 2 OST - Humans Are Disappearing; (Megatron's memories)

3) Pearl Harbor OST - ... And Then I Kissed Him; (Megatron and Magnus)

4) Transformers: Prime OST - Optimus Prime Returns (Megatron and Magnus: earn trust)

**P.S. Past MiniMegs is a bit similar to Silver_setting_sun's story 'We Hail From Golden Chains' that I really love. But with my own changes of course. There will be flashbacks and even a chance for Megatron to return in time. He couldn't stay there however, because his real frame was still in the present time and the Matrix tried to pull him back. I don't actually follow the canon story either, I'm a BioWare games fan and... well, in the next chapter (the last of the Prologue) will tell you about their mission more.**

**Author's Note:**

> A little condensed so far, later there will be in more detail. Sometimes it casts between Earth and Cybertron names of time intervals ... as in the original I often saw the words ‘month’, ‘year’, etc. As in my main story ‘Transformers: Rebirth of a Prime’, I emphasize that the war lasted thousands, not millions of years, since for me, as a person who loves to play with own memory, ie. to reproduce in detail the events of every day, it is somehow dumb... as if a very long piece of life has been torn out and forgotten, thousands of years - at least a little smaller period of timr. And the main characters do not seem ‘old’. Although for example I never considered Megatron to be such.
> 
> Magnus/Megatron is my favorite Transformers couple, thanks to Silver_setting_sun's story 'We Hail From Golden Chains'. As I said before, I don't like slash when it comes to humans, in relation to aliens - it's normal for me, aliens after all. For example Azari from Mass Effect, etc. The emphasis is on action, friendship and adventure, though, as usual. And not what is more popular, it's not my topic, sorry: D


End file.
